Destiny's Warriors, Book One of Four
by python862
Summary: An unlikely group of adventurers sets off on a quest that will choose the fate of Stormwind, a job that may just be too much for them. Follow them as their adventure takes them through some of World of Warcraft's best known areas!
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft. I do own, however, the character Simonee and the guild Slayers of Destiny within said property.

A/N: Changed this due to Ikeris' recent little bit of news. Please stomach through my early writing, as it is quite terrible. It may not be quite as important to read this as I make it seem, as there is a synopsis of the plot at the beginning of Trial by Fire. If you wish to continue reading, then by all means continue. If not, then Trial is a perfectly fine place to start. Thanks for checking me out, and Be Happy - Python.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter One: Origins**

The mage looked at the Lion's Pride Inn and smiled a smile he hadn't smiled in years. Memories swirled in his head as he looked back at the good years, and at the adventures he had.

* * *

It had been nearing the end of summer, the bright, verdant foliage of the Elwynn Forest glowing a green hue. Slight breezes rocked the trees as a mother would her baby, cooling adventurers with a cool wave. In Goldshire, friendships were easily forged, almost as easily as enemies could be made elsewhere. The Lion's Pride Inn was a viable meeting place, as found by the small group sitting in one of the tables in the bar area. This particular group had been sitting here, talking in a not-so-quiet tone, joking, and spilling ale since morning light shone through the trees outside. The group of four had had a grand time, as two of them could attest (the other two were drunk out of their mind and could only spit out moans similar to that of zombies), and had just finished up a drinking contest.

"Ahh, I thhinnks will be pppbbassed errrr, wha??" said one very inebriated druid.

"Do what?" laughed the mage sitting to the right of him.

"I dunno... wwwhy bee theroom spinsomuch?" replied the druid, as he passed out, hitting the ground with a dull _thud_.

The warlock across from him reciprocated and let out a long belch as he finally became unconscious, lying on the ground. The slightly drunk mage and rogue were left to pick up their comrades and literally drag him to the room they had rented out overnight. Up the stairs and around the corner, a bed could be seen, and the two unconscious fellows were dumped onto the exceptionally hard mattress. Exhausted by carrying a 185 pound Night Elf up a flight of stairs, the mage Simonee sat in the also hard wooden chair next to the bed and was content to pant heavily.

"So... what you feel like doing now?" he asked after an exceptionally long breath.

"I don't really know. You wanna duel?" replied Dagerly, the rogue.

"Typical rogue... oh well, you asked for it..."

"Oh, please, a mage could never stand up to a rogue!"

"You'll see," came the cryptic reply.

The two walked down the stairs, and outside, they would duel until dark. After that day, the friendship between the four would keep going strong, along with the recruitment of a few more.

* * *

Simonee looked over the 100-plus heads in front of him. _Ugh, recruitment's been quick about this, haven't they?_ It seemed as though each guild member was carrying on a conversation with his neighbor, and him with another member, so on and so forth. In short, the room had gotten loud in a hurry.

"Everyone, settle down!" shouted Simonee from the back of the inn. Behind him lied the kitchen, the aroma of spiced meat drifting lazily through the heavy winter air. Also behind him sat five chairs, with five people settled into them. The Lion's Pride Inn had remained exactly as the mage remembered it those many months ago. Meanwhile, the mob in front of Simonee had finally become quiet enough for him to start speaking again. "First of all, I would like to congratulate you all for your induction into the Slayers of Destiny. We are glad to have you all, and wish you enjoy your stay, however long it may be. Secondly, congratulations also on our 100th member, Ryinn."

At this news, the grouping had started to cheer, continuing until Simonee raised his hand, signaling for attention. "I would like now to draw attention to the members behind me. This is our council. They and I will be in charge of administration of our guild, so if you have problems or questions, contact us, and hopefully the matter can be resolved quickly."

Behind Simonee, the councilmen stood and introduced themselves.

"I am Aeriah, I am in charge of treasury, so tell me if you need loans or items from the guild's bank, and I will gladly try and assist you," said a tall 185 pound Night Elf druid.

"I am Hoardale, in charge of information and records," said a human warlock, the imp beside him contemplating complete insanity.

"I am Dagerly, in charge of new member training. Contact me if you would like combat training, logistics, or pretty much anything to do with combat," explained the rogue.

"I am Aubs, I happen to be emotional support, so, if you need consoling, I'm your girl!" exclaimed a beautiful human mage.

"I'm Dince. I don't have charge over anything, but you can still talk to me from time to time, lest I become lonely…" moped a depressed rogue.

"Er… thanks, Dince. Finally, I'm Simonee, your guild leader, so if you have any problems at all that our council can't take care of, come to me and I'll see what I can do. You know, when the council and I decided to forge this guild, we held no illusions of nearing 100 members, but here we are. I would like to thank you all. Now, council, if you please," said Simonee, cueing the men and woman behind him to join him.

The mage started to cast a spell, muttering an incantation under his breath. To his sides, the council assisted in the spell, the same incantation being recited. Above each member's head, blue lights could be seen sewing a black tabard, one with gold trim and a blood red rune in the center. Once the cast was complete, the tabards dropped onto the confused members, each fitting disturbingly correct. With tabard on, the members now exemplified their belonging to the guild.

"The initiation is complete." Simonee stated simply. "HAIL SLAYERS!"

"HAIL SLAYERS!" came the reply from 100 people.

Satisfied, the mage bowed, saying "You are dismissed. May you have luck in your travels."

The crowd filed out and he turned back to the council waiting behind him. The group fell into a proud laughter.

"We did it!" Aeriah exclaimed.

"We sure did," replied Dagerly, wearing a smirk.

"Now, to celebrate!" cheered Hoardale, to joking protests. "Barkeep, Ale all around!"

The bartender seemed happy to oblige, and quickly slipped the bitter drink to the six friends.

Aubs raised her wooden mug, and toasted, "To the Slayers of Destiny!"

"To the Slayers…" replied Simonee quietly, "and to the Slayers to be."

"Hear hear!" acknowledged the group, and much fun commenced. After half-an-hour, comprised of mostly the same routine as before, minus the drinking contests, Simonee stood up and stated, "I have business that needs tending to in Stormwind. You guys tagging along?"

Each of the five stood (or wobbled), and marched out of the inn. On the loose dirt road, covered by a slight film of snow, the friends turned north and headed off on the journey to the grand city of the humans, Stormwind. Although the trek was moderately short, the trip was still good for reflection, as Simonee noted, spying at least seven Defias thieves on the side of the road.

Spotting what had his leader staring, Aeriah spoke up, "Something's gotta be done about those fools."

"Like what?" the mage calmly quizzed.

"Dunno, but _something_."

Directly after the small exchange, the group witnessed a Defias dashing from the white wilderness toward the traveling fruit vendor, reaching her before she noticed what was going on.

"Give me the money and I might think about letting you go," the thief sneered.

The small woman squirmed, and the rogue only held the knife tighter, drawing blood from the small prick at the end of his blade.

"How 'bout you let her go, and I might think of not roasting you alive," called Simonee, his calm air nearly palpable.

Releasing the poor, confused merchant, the thief locked on to the snippy mage in front of him and sprinted.

"Bad move," Simonee said, as he prepared to conjure his inner hands glowed a bright red, and when the spell reached it's pinnacle, he released the fireball, which caught the Defias 'brother' quite litterally in his tracks. The now-crisp body of the thief fell backwards, his seared skin cracking apart, to an ooze of deep red.

"Like that, Aeri?" he asked.

"Like... that..." Aeriah replied.

"How do you like your thief? Extra crispy?" joked Aubs.

Simonee chuckled and the group of six continued on their way, thankfully without any more 'incidents'. Around the defias' body, the snow had melted away, leaving the body lying in his own personal grassy field. Ahead of the group, looming over them, was the stonewall city of Stormwind.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I love World of Warcraft. This doesn't relate directly into owning the franchise rights. So, therefore, Blizzard owns WoW. Not me.

A/N: If you've read the first chapter of this story, I'd like to thank you, and I encourage you to leave a review. I promise to reply to each one!

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Two: On the Road Again**

Gryan Stoutmantle stood, grimacing over the dry wasteland of Westfall. Snow drifts covered most of the landscape, but the brown of desolation could still be seen. Trees splintered from skirmishes, farmers scared away from their homesteads, and a frightened populace was common sights these days.

"And it all used to be so beautiful." Stoutmantle mumbled under his breath. The Defias had personally seen to it that, without the necessary help from Stormwind and it's beaurocrats, Westfall and the command post set up at Sentinel Hill would not be in peace until they joined the ranks of the brotherhood or died by the hands of the various roughnecks claiming to be brethren. Deep in thought, Stoutmantle caught a glimpse of light passing from tombstone to tombstone in the makeshift graveyard on the outskirts of town.

"Militia, to my side! The Defias come for us again!"

* * *

Simonee looked up at the monolithic statues, reaching up 50 feet and seemingly touching the clouds, and looked back down at the men and women on their commute to each of the separate regions of Azeroth. The Valley of Heroes stood as a reminder of heroes lost in the first and second great wars, heroes of the grand alliance. The huge stone effigies gave a great sense of security, giving their silent assurance, that while citizens of Azeroth passed through this gate, they would be safe from any outside harm.

To the side of the bridge overlooking the valley, the mage spotted the orphanage matron and various young children trailing her, visiting each guardian in turn, the awe on the young ones' faces apparent. Seeing this innocence gave Simonee a smile, hoping these children would never know of the terrors stalking at every corner, trying to blot out the existence of their whole kind. Crossing the bridge, the group of six passed into the bustling trade district, decorated in green and red, in celebration of Father Winter's coming once again. Adventurers from abroad, Draenei, Night Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, everyone seemed to be tilling about the small district, each either shouting their wares or sharing stories in a discreet corner. The contained pandemonium, as everyone had come to know it, was part of Stormwind City's inner workings. It wouldn't stop, simply because it couldn't.

The tavern also tended to be a favorite haunt of travelers, who had set their hearthstones to the inn. Drinks were sold, laughs were shared, and it reminded Simonee of how close he and his friends really had become. Dince finally broke the group's silence, asking "So, where are we headed off to anyway?"

"To see a certain Paladin," replied the mage, working his way through the throngs of people trying to sell various 'items of power' and such. Finding the breath-taking Stormwind canals after at least ten mintes of elbowing, kicking, and scraping past mobs, Simonee and his council turned northwest, towards the Cathedral Square, finding the calm of said canals to be relaxing.

The six rounded the final corner and were greeted by the welcoming sight of the well-tended Chapel Gardens, the trees looking as though they were transplanted directly from Darnassus, magically tended everyday to ensure no aging, no rotting would occur. The grass was laid in an even layer of soft green, never touched once by the chill of the snow. This was, perhaps, the only plae where the ravages of time meant absolutely nothing.

The chapel, standing in the middle of the square, was certainly dominating of the view, however, was not Simonee's target. Instead, the building to the right, the very building that belonged to the paladin Baros Alexston. Alexston, a renowned architect in Stormwind (the chief architect in fact) had not exactly been expecting company, but welcomed the travelers into his home anyway.

"Why hello, young mage and company. What exactly, may I sak, brings you to my doorstep?" he asked politely.

"I was told to meet and to talk to you, about the trouble... in Westfall," Simonee replied, handing the elder man a note from his pack.

Alexston took a long look at the note, scowling at the news it brought. He then looked at the six in front of him, sizing the group for the task. "I see. Well, all I can do from here is to dispatch you to Sentinel Hill directly.See to it that you speak with Gryan Stoutmantle. He leads the local 'People's Militia'. He can direct you further about with what you can assist him with. You are all dismissed," explained the paladin, snapping off a respectful salute to the men and woman in his presence.

Before turning and leaving, Simonee and friends returned the salute. Outside, Dince turned to his leader and asked, "So, off to Westfall, eh?"

"Hey, Aeriah, you remember how you said we needed to do something about the Defias?" replied Simonee.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly _that_ long ago, you know..."

"Well, now's our chance. Westfall's been invaded by more than a fair share of the creeps."

"We gonna bust some heads!?" asked Aeriah, gleefully.

"We're gonna bust some heads," Simonee affirmed with a grin, which promptly faded as they approached the crowded trade district again. "You know, there should really be a second way in and out of this place without the need to pass through ravenous merchants and traders."

"Heh, yeah," said Dagerly.

And so, another ten minutes passed, and after fighting back through the Light-forsaken trade district, each of the group had an assorted collection of scars to show off at the next guild meeting. Walking back past the statue-laden valley, Aeriah took point and started walking backward, still pondering which way he wanted to 'bust the heads' or otherwise dismember a few Defias thugs. What he didn't notice behind him, however, was one of these Defias thugs, walking the same direction as the group. Smacking back-to-back, Aeriah and the thief he ran into turned around in double-time, to find themselves staring at each other's eyes. The druid quickly recovered and entered Moonkin form, or as he commonly referred to it as, 'Doomkin' form. A few moments later, the rogue had almost litterally exploded, due to a well-placed Moonfire. Reverting to his slim Night Elf form, Aeriah exclaimed happily, and burst into laughter.

"See! Told ya, DOOMKIN!!" Hahaha!"

The mage could only shake his head and smile at his friend. Behind him, Aubs could be heard clapping, cheering, and laughing along with the druid. This would turn out a longer journey than originally thought...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I decided to give you alittle bit of dialogue and storyline, to let you know it wouldn't be all mindless banter and crazy antics. Anyway, R+R to your liking, or disliking. Either way is acceptable, as long as I get some feedback as to what I can do better, tone down on, things like that... anyway, enjoy. Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: Mentor

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW. Blizzard does.

A/N: Thanks, Link N Ivy (I know the name from somewhere, can't remember where!) for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest as you seem to like what I have so far. As for news, there is none, so here's the next exciting chapter of our guild's adventure. By the way, if you ever stop by Smolderthorn, make sure to say hi to Simonee (Yes, he's my character, if you haven't already guessed).

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Three: Mentor**

Finally outside the gates of Stormwind City, the group walked in near silence towards Goldshire, their first stop on the way to Westfall. Almost to the small settlement, Simonee pulled the group aside and warned them "Alright, guys, I need you to promise me, no drinking."

Each member looked at each other quizzically, as if their leader was suddenly speaking Gutterspeak.

"Guys, come on. No drinking, we have something to do, and we need to be at our tops if we want to finish it up," he said again.

"Oh, alright," said Hoardale, who seemed to be speaking for the group.

"Okay, good enough. We're going to need some supplies, so make sure you stop by the blacksmith and pick up new armor if you need it. I need to see someone quickly, so just be on your best behavior," said Simonee, and he started to walk to the inn.

* * *

Leaving the five alone to do what they needed, the mage walked inside of the Lion's Pride Inn once more and moved to the stairs to the right of the bar. Walking up the steps one at a time, Simonee thought about the note to Alexston and what it read. 

_Please assist the mage delivering this message in any way possible._

_Baros -- it has come to the attention of Northshire that Westfall is in dire need of assistance. Reports from Gryan Stoutmantle are coming in about repeated attacks by the Defias Brotherhood, and this particular mage has been deemed capable to investigate and help with the situation. Please, send him there as soon as can be managed._

_Deputy Willem_

Simonee reached the top of the stairs and moved into the room directly in front of him.

"Glad you could make it," said a voice, old and haggard.

"So am I. I've come for more training," replied Simonee.

"There is not much more that I can teach you, although I can try. Clear your mind. Find your inner arcane flow."

A few seconds passed as Simonee cleared the thoughts of recent events.

"Now, think upon yourself, of improvements, of past failures, and overcome these obstacles. Give the magics a clear path."

Another few seconds, as the mage removed the mental blocks from the flow of arcane energy.

"You are ready. I bestow upon you the next step of your Arcane Intellect. Now, let your inner fire burn free, let it consume your soul."

He could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"Give it reign over you. Let it control your thoughts."

Simonee neared 150 degrees fahrenheit, as the arcane fire seeped through his skin, not burning him, but letting off a warmth unfelt in the winter months.

"Now, you have let the flames free, and it will allow you to do more incredible amounts of damage than usual. Combustion is a very powerful spell, but you must use it correctly, or you may burn out your mana reserves and be left defenseless. Through Combustion, you have also learned your next Fire Blast. That is all I can teach you, you are now ready for your next step in life. The next time you feel the need for more mentoring, I suggest you see Jennea Cannon, in the Mage's tower of the mage district of Stormwind. She can teach you further. Now, be off in your travels, and may the Light be with you," said the mentor.

"May the Light be with you also," replied a now more-powerful Simonee.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets of Goldshire, the five had payed a visit to almost all of the vendors on the street, minus the barkeep, waiting for their leader to return from what he was doing. 

"What do you think is taking him so long?" asked Hoardale, donning new cloth 'armor' and a wooden staff

Dince, clad in a freshly cured leather cuirass, replied, "No idea. Wanna go check if he's dead?"

"Oh, come on. I know he's not dead. He just went to the inn, and as far as we know, we don't have any enemies, much less enemies that could kill us," piped up Aubs.

Seconds later, the man in question strode up behind the group.

"BAM!" he shouted, startling the five in front of him.

"See, told ya," said Aubs, cheerfully.

Now completely ready, the group took the right fork in the road, headed in the direction of Westfall. Light snowflakes could be seen, almost suspended in the sky. Simonee, still warm from his training excercises, melted the snow before it reached him. Eveyone else got the chance to try and 'eat' the snow, laughing and jumping around. The mage just watched and smiled. After about a half an hour walk, the change in climate was slight, but noticeable, as they crossed the border into the province of Westfall. Immediately, they saw the wreckage that the Defias had caused. Barns had been razed, blackened char remained where wood was once. Overall, it was a depressing sight. Unless you're Dince, who's already manically depressed.

* * *

Next chapter soon, hopefully! Please review, I'd love your feedback. More storyline, a look at how I'm going to try and tackle the whole training bit, and hopefully, I can either get to VC next chapter or the chapter after that. Depends on how fast I want this storyline to go. Anyway, review, and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

Yes, I know I brought in Combustion at a _way _earlier level than should be, but hell, it's my story, isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4: The Trouble With Defias

Disclaimer: When I own WoW, lemons will fall from the sky. So far, I haven't seen it happen.

A/N: Ahhh, so great to update once more. I thank all of you keeping up with the Slayers of Destiny's tale so far, and wish that you continue to enjoy it in this installment. To Scion, thanks but no thanks, main character doesn't die... yet. Oooh! Spoiler? We'll see.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Four: The Trouble With Defias**

The group made their way further along the road into Westfall, the snow rising up to their ankles. The sun had finally started to set, the twilight orange gleaming off of the white snow's surface. Cool breezes rushed past the six travelers, blowing their hair back. This was much to the chagrin of Aubs, and she vocally affirmed.

"Ugh! I _just_ fixed this back in Goldshire!" she exclaimed, strands of golden hair obscuring her face. Although Aubs lamented it, the breeze didn't stop, nor would it anytime soon. Continuing on, they noticed a tower in the distance, signaling that they had finally almost reached Sentinel Hill. From here on, the road had been cleared of ice and snow, leaving Simonee and all to tend to their nearly frozen feet.

"So, who's doing the talking?" Simonee asked, looking around at each of his friends' faces. Several feet away, in a burrow in the snow, a cricket could be heard chirping. "Fine, nobody all volunteer at once..."

Unbeknownst to the cricket, a bird had been spying on it, and when the bird felt the moment was right, he snapped the cricket up in his beak.

"Looks like I'm doing it, then," the mage finally concluded.

After the slight interruption, the group moved on yet again towards their target. The moonlight now bathed the horizon in it's cool blue light, glowing off of the snowy peaks.

Finally, after the arduous trek, the six had reached the settlement of Sentinel Hill. Asking around for directions to Gryan Stoutmantle, Simonee finally set off to the top of the hill, in front of the tower from earlier. Leading the group up, the mage spotted a grim-looking knight standing watch over his town.

"Are you Gryan Stoutmantle?" he asked.

"No, I'm Arthas Menethil in disguise. I got bored of Northrend, so here I am," came the reply. This comment made Aeriah looked increasingly more nervous, obviously missing the sarcasm in Stoutmantle's voice. He spotted this and corrected himself, sighing. "Yes, I am he."

"Baros Alexston told me to come to you. I have this..." Simonee stated, handing the same note from earlier to the knight. Once again, a long look at the rather short note and a sizing-up of the group commenced.

"Very well," he finally said. "Though we can't do anything in the dark. Meet me here in the morning, the inn is across the street. Please, excuse the disrepair."

"Thank you," replied Simonee.

The group's spirits collectively rose when they heard mention of the word 'inn'. Then again, they may have missed the meaning of 'disrepair'. Inside the door, and immediately to the right, a hole gaped in the roof, where wood should have been. The pale moonlight filtered through the opening, and the occasional wind knocked snow from the roof onto the inn's floor.

Aubs was especially in awe over this, and was, once again, the first to voice displeasure.

"I can't have my beauty rest while it's snowing in my face!" she nearly screamed.

"Well, we can be glad to expect this much, with the attacks and all..." replied Aeriah, tired.

Aubs only grunted, and took a seat on the nearest bed to her. Within five minutes, she had drifted off to sleep, and her comrades followed suit. Soon, all but Simonee were asleep, as he pondered what exactly could be done about the Defias' threat to Westfall's general safety. Not lasting too much longer than his friends, Simonee tripped into a deep sleep, and dreamt of his troubled past.

* * *

What seemed like moments (although it was actually hours) later, the mage woke with a start, the sounds of battle raging outside. He jumped from his stiff cot and slipped his robes over his shoulders. Running outside, Simonee was met with the sight of ten swords, poised for the attack, pointed his way.

"Ah, welcoming commitee!" he shouted gleefully, with a chuckle.

With a wave of his left hand, he ignited the left-most Defias thug, leaving him to deal with the last nine, who were currently staring at the flaming corpse running around, screaming at the top of his lungs. One of the Defias pillagers had even gone so far to say "Ooh, pretty fire...". Taking advantage of this learning disability, Simonee turned his attention to the main group of attackers. Focusing his inner flame once more, he chanted ancient words, and after a few seconds, a pillar of fiery, destructive rage was summoned in the middle of the nine men. Now, the mesmerized Defias were being turned into melted Defias, the heat searing away several layers of dermis.

With that business taken care of, he ran over to Gryan, who was fighting his very own thug. A flick of the wrist later, and the man was dispatched in his very own 'flame of glory'. Elsewhere, the People's Militia fought off the remainders of knuckledusters and highwaymen that comprised the main attacking force, killing them systematically.

"Thank you, mage. Now you've _truly_ indicated your worth to the militia. I have an assignment for you. Assemble your group and return to me here," Stoutmantle ordered.

While the tired mage woke his group, the twilight sunrise shone over the western horizon, the ray of hope, as it were.

* * *

When the five finally exited the inn and noticed the corpses, Dince spoke up and asked, "We miss something?"

Simonee replied with a sarcastic "Not really."

The mage sifted through whatever remained of the once-Defias' bodies, finding a few loose silver coins, most likely stolen. He distributed the coins evenly through the group, keeping a few for hisself. Finally ready, the group returned to Stoutmantle, to see what he meant by 'assignment'.

"Excellent! Now, we know where the Defias have set up their headquarters. Or, more accurately, this man does," Gryan said, pointing to a captive Defias member. "Escort him to the hideout, infiltrate it, and kill their leader. Simple as that. Of course, if he tries to run, kill him," he said, motioning to the Defias again. "After you kill the leader, bring me back his head."

"I'm going to leave a few here, in case the Defias attack again while we're busy meddling in their affairs. This okay?" Simonee asked, knowing the task wasn't going to be simple at all.

"That's fine, but hurry. We can't afford too many more attacks on Sentinel Hill. Get to the bottom of this and I'll make sure you're rewarded."

"Alright, Aeriah, Dagerly, you're with me. Hoardale, Aubs and Dince, stay here and do as Stoutmantle tells you, okay?" Simonee ordered.

"Yes, Light be with you, Sim," replied Hoardale.

"Light be with you as well," came the hurried reply from the mage. "Let's move. Expect us back by sundown."

And so, with the Defias traitor in tow, Aeriah, Dagerly, and Simonee set off, rather quickly, to the Defias' hideaway. By midday, they had reached Moonbrook, when the traitor pulled the group to the side.

"Now, this town is pretty much owned by the Brotherhood. They're going to want _me_ dead for bringing you here, and they'll want _you_ dead for being here," he said, with extra emphasis on the pronouns. "Just be prepared.

Warning in mind, the four set back off in the direction of the deserted town, watching for the random maniac with a death wish.

Nothing.

Bodies lied strewn in the town center, various limbs belonging to now-non-existant owners included. The smell of burning flesh and hair permeated the area. The center of such destruction? None other than a peppy young mage, standing innocently next to the fountain in the center of the town.

* * *

A/N: No, you won't learn Sim's background just yet. Savin' that jewel for later chapters. Anyway, review, give me opinions, things like that. VC comes next chapter, apparently, so be ready. Who is this new mage? Why is he here? All explained in the next installment of Destiny's Warriors, as well as bread!


	5. Chapter 5: To Kill a VanCleef

Disclaimer: When I own WoW, you'll know... I don't own it yet

A/N: If there are errors in the upcoming text, you'll have to excuse me, as I'm a might tired. Anyway, on with the show, Chapter 5 of Destiny's Warriors, To Kill a VanCleef.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Five: To Kill a VanCleef**

The young mage walked towards Simonee and the group, introducing himself.

"Name's Krionoso. What might yours be?"

"I'm Simonee, this over here is Aeriah," he said, motioning to the curious druid. "And that's Dagerly," now motioning to the rogue behind him, eyeing Krionoso severly.

"Hullo!" exclaimed Aeriah, while Dagerly was content to stare a bit more at the arcanist in front of him.

At this point, the Defias raised his hand and pointed over past the fountain, to an entrance to the mines. "There's your hideout," he said, eager to escape with his life. Dagerly now positioned his stare at him, questioning, "And you're sure that they're in there?" The Defias didn't back down, saying "Yes, I'm sure, they haven't moved out yet."

Simonee nodded affirmation, and turned back to Krionoso. "You're free to tag along, if you'd like."

Krionoso just shrugged, moving to the back of the group. Seeing everyone was ready, Simonee led the charge into the mines. Of course, it wasn't a charge, but he led them nonetheless into the mysterious entrance, half expecting the traitor to stab him in the back at any moment. The stab never came, but the mage was weary anyway. Inside the musky and dark preparation room, the group took a left, through another door, and towards the flight of steps waiting for them. More dust, more darkness, more weariness. Snapping his finger, Simonee produced a makeshift candle out of his finger, the arcane fire floating an inch over his finger. With the flickering flame lighting the way, the four men noticed a small doorway, which, in turn, led to a spiral staircase of rock, leading down further into the cave. At the bottom was another small entryway, which led to a bridge, and the mines proper began. The rock over the heads of Simonee, Krionoso and the gang was expertly chipped away to a near smooth finish, lending the roof an almost shiny quality. Ahead of them, Aeriah was the first to notice the miners, under the employ of the Defias, using the picks to crack away chips of stone and ore, searching for the latter. He shifted into moonkin form again, and snuck up far enough to start a cast. The dust and mold that had built up in the cave systems was condensed in a ball, sent quickly on it's way into the first Defias miner. The second one, next to him, saw his fellow 'brother' fall, and turned his pick from the rock, to the huge moonkin in front of him. Intent on not being mined for ore, Aeriah let off a moonfire, leaving a scorch mark where the miner was last seen.

Continuing on through the maze of caves and rocks, the group had their share of fighting, the miners each trying valiantly to put a dent, or a few holes for that matter, into the four adventurers met with unfortunate ends, be it blunt force trauma, a fireball to the face, a dagger to the back, or otherwise, the men made it quite far into the mine system. That is, until they came to a wooden bridge. Here, they saw two casters pulling guard duty. Casters were generally found dangerous, as if the mage standing in front of the group wasn't proof enough, and so, the group took caution in planning to fight these foes. Dagerly went in first, blending with the shadows, followed by Aeriah, also in the shadows, a cat where the slim form of a Night Elf should be.

Dagerly took first action, slicing his daggers into the eyes of the caster on the left, severly damaging her sight. Somehow keeping concentration enough to not be de-stealthed, Dagerly then moved to the next target over, preparing to strike with Aeriah, hopefully downing him without a fight. Jumping at the target, with daggers in hand, and Aeriah with clawed fingers, the two literally eviscerated the poor mage before a sound could utter from his lips. This left the blind magister, who posed such little threat that the group decided to leave her with her now-ruined eyes. Jumping over the railing, Simonee noticed side caverns, useful for keeping any outsiders from coming in, dead ends, forcing any wanderer to keep wandering, and if they were lucky, wandering into the inner mine structure.

Krionoso kept the flank clear, in case a miner spotted them, or worse, another mage. Walking through into the main hallway of the mines, he felt... different, as though he passed through a portal into a different dimension. Shaking it off as nerves, Krionoso continued to bring up the rear, looking behind him occasionally.

* * *

Simonee kept his eyes alert, keeping an eye out for anything exceptionally strange. A sharp left corner faced him, and when he turned, he saw it.

Exactly what he saw was almost an army of miners, chipping of segments of rock, still searching for ever-present ore. This and the presence of taskmasters and casters now betrayed the ugly truth. These people were close to the amounts of resource they needed for a large-scale attack, the taskmasters forcing the miners to work harder in order to produce quicker results. However, what he didn't know, was that the resources that they had been allowed to amass were nearly enough to take on Stormwind itself.

Moving forward slowly, Simonee prepared to cast another Flamestrike, inching forth to maximum range. When he knew he could cast, he still waited. Waited for more targets. The mere four he had in the range of the spell were hardly enough for such an expendage of mana. When some of the patrolling taskmasters crossed paths, Simonee released the spell. The miners went down quickly, but their masters were a tougher opponent, as it seemed. Behind him, Simonee could hear the flames of a fireball crackling within Krionoso's hands. Preparing his own, the mage picked the target furthest away, to much avail, as the younger mage behind him had the closer taskmaster covered. With both down, the group continued forward again, only taking out targets that were absolutely in the way.

The first true obstacle came in the form of an ogre. A big ogre. Holding a big hammer.

* * *

Rhahk' Zor had been having a relatively good day. First, breakfast comprised of a couple of the choicest miners. Of course, before his meal, he had a bit of 'fun-time' with them, using them as toy dolls. Which he promptly bit the head off. Then, a few unfortunate prospectors in the wrong mine had stumbled across his patrol. His hammer dealt with them quickly, as the stains on the floor could attest. After that, he got a visit from VanCleef himself, telling him that if the ogre caught any more trespassers, to hand them to him, for a pay-raise no less. Of course, no more trespassers had come his way, but he had a good feeling about it. That's about the time two boulders of fire smacked into his chest.

* * *

Having successfully cast a Pyroblast without blowing himself to pieces, Simonee had felt pretty good about his abilities. Until a huge ogre, screaming "VANCLEEF PAY BIG FOR YOU HEADS!" at the top of his undoubtedly large lungs came lunging at the party. Dodging the initial swing from Rhahk'Zor's hammer, the mage waved his hand, letting the fire flow from his hands into the head of the already-angry ogre. At this outrage, that same angry ogre swung his hammer, hearing a satisfying crack at the end of it.

Simonee was flung to the wall from the force of the blow, coughing and wheezing, his ragged breaths burning. A few moments later, he felt 6 of his ribs re-correct inside his ribcage, and was thankful he thought to bring the druid along. Meanwhile, the fight still raged on, Dagerly slicing his blades furiously into the rough hide of his opponent. Fireballs also continued to pelt poor Rhahk'Zor, who shortly fell on his large stomach from the pain constantly having been inflicted. The door leading from this room opened, as if it's lock was bound to the life of the ogre protecting it. Simonee bent down and grasped the hammer, a trophy for later.

Finally able to keep pressing on, the group had moved through the door, making short work of the two taskmasters guarding it. They had arrived at another junction, the right path looking much more favorable. Fighting their way through the casters, taskmasters, miners and other 'friendly' folks, the group had arrived at yet another door. Finding it unlocked, Dagerly eased the door open, the portal showing sneering goblins at work cutting logs. While Dagerly moved on in stealth, Simonee and Krionoso held back, waiting for the cue. Aeriah prepared for much healing. A goblin had made it's rounds, checking on the two obscured by logs. This was the cue.

The two mages set to work polymorphing the two obscured goblins into sheep, while Dagerly worked on the patrolling one. Aeriah kept casting rejuvenation, hoping to Elune that it would keep his strength up. When the first goblin was felled, the mages set to Flamestriking the two sheep into submission. One cast after another, an effective way to down the goblins. That is, until they found a machine guarding the next door, a particularly evil-looking goblin at the helm. Sneed sneered at the group, flailing the machine's arms around in no particular fashion. Soon after this unnecessary show, constant barrages by flames, daggers and an angry moonkin left the machine decrepit and obsolete.

Simonee sighed in exhaustion, his mana reserves dwindling. He was sure Krionoso felt exactly the same way. For fighters which relied mostly on thier mana, mages tended to be a might useless in situations without it. This wasn't a good time to notice that Sneed had crawled, or more accurately, had been expelled from the dying machine, and now he was looking angrier than ever. Dagerly noticed the exhausted mages and took action, stealthing and walking behind the goblin, whose attention was still turned to the mages. Aeriah chain-casted Moonfire, only enraging the 3-foot goblin further. Sneed took inexplicable amounts of damage hisself before keeling over in a death rattle.

"Sim, are you alright?" Dagerly asked.

Slowly, the arcane energies were returning to his body, soaking in the magic from the air. "Yeah, I'll be fine..." he said, preoccupied. He had set his mind to the more arcane aspects of his magic. The conjuring of food and water wasn't exactly hard, but if the caster's concentration slipped, he could've turned himself into a sheep. Simonee, not wishing to be 'sheeped', concentrated fervently on the task. He muttered an incantation, and soon, four loaves of bread appeared out of nowhere.

"BREAD!?" he asked incredulously. He didn't expect a 3-course meal, but bread? This wasn't anything like he expected. "Bread..." he continued muttering under his breath. He let it be and turned again to conjuring some water. After said conjurement, a vial of water and a loaf of bread became Simonee's meal, and he could feel his strength grow and his mana return to him more quickly. He wondered how the bread had been able to do so much. "BEHOLD THE MYSTICAL BREAD!" he shouted, gleefully.

Aeriah and Dagerly were left wondering what this meant, but they let it go, lest he spit out more nonsense about bread. Meanwhile, Krionoso had been doing likewise, without the shouting, of course. When everyone was ready, the door had already lied open, and so all that was left was to move forward. A foundry was seen, the heat radiating outward. Molten ore spilled from the top 'bowl' down, spilling into another 'bowl' at the bottom, collecting it. The platform spiraled around the center, crafted in a gentle slope downward, leading to the bottom floor. At the bottom floor was yet another angry goblin, complaining about his union. Back up top, the group had started moving down the ramp, running into goblins here and there, ridding them quickly. Midway proved no challenge, and the group continued down quickly. Back at the bottom floor, Simonee and the gang ran into a problem, an army of goblins working, tending to the foundry.

The patrolling goblins were the first ones to notice the dumbfounded group of adventurers, pulling the guns from seemingly nowhere. The shots fired were barely dodged as Dagerly's extra-spectacular rogue senses kicked into action. Aeriah casted Moonfire _everywhere_ in an attempt to kill off the enemies quickly, instead accomplishing to bring more goblins' attention to the poor druid. Simonee noticed this and chanted the words for yet another flamestrike, which rose from the floor and engulfed the advancing party. Finally with the enemies under control, the group had inadvertantly taken out all but one goblin tending to the foundry's flame, and the angry door-guarding goblin. Bypassing the former completely, the group focused it's collective attention to the latter, returning to the popular hurl-a-few-chunks-of-burning-rock plan. Krionoso led the assault this time, his pyroblast impacting against the goblin's protective leather armor. The goblin said something indistinct, as he ran to the group, a torch in hand.

The torch came dangerously close to Simonee's enchanted cloth robes, which, by the properties of cloth, were easily flammable. This was not a favorable option to the mage, who, in fear of bursting aflame like most of his targets, had his adrenal agility kick in, enabling him to keep his robes safe. Meanwhile, the group was collectively hammering away at the short green man, felling him after a three minute struggle. Once again, the door leading onward magically unlatched and lurched forward, showing the group the way forth into the gut of the mine. More obligatory miners and taskmasters, a few bruises, and four more loaves of "BREAD!!!" later, the four had arrived at the final door. Aeriah tried to open it, to find it locked. To the right was a huge cannon. This sparked quite a few ideas, and moments later, gunpowder was found for said cannon. Simonee had the honor of lighting the fuse, and after around two seconds, the cannon blasted the door apart, opening up to the bridge directly ahead of them.

A voiced boomed from the ship harbored deep in the waters, shouting "You there, check out that noise!"

Meanwhile, the group was left to wonder collectively, _what is a sea-bourne vessel doing in the middle of a mine shaft?_ This left them little time to prepare for the four pirates (_pirates?)_ plowing their way through the rubble of the door, apparently to check out the noise. Noticing the welcome party staring wide-eyed at them, the party decided to get moving, and attacked the Defias. Each member got their own enemy, and while some finished faster (Aeriah and Dagerly), the other two had trouble concentrating on a cast, until the smart idea of an instant cast came into mind. Therefore, the four were able to move on once more, to the boat. Yes, the boat.

* * *

Abrupt A/N: Sorry in advance for the next little section, but I'm extremely eager to stop writing about VC (you don't understand how long it really is until you try writing about it), and I'm also sorry for if the previous sections had seemed a little rushed, so, onward!

* * *

The bridge figuratively crawled with Defias, apparently sanctioned with keeping invading armies, or four men, from killing their leader. This did not translate in them being able to complete said task. The group plowed through the pirates (as they were confirmed), on their way up to the deck of the vessel. They stopped short, however, at the sight of a rather large Tauren that almost put Rhahk'Zor to shame. Wielding a vicious-looking sword in his hand, he took guard over the entrance to the ramp of the boat. Stealthily moving forward, Dagerly and Aeriah closed in on Mr. Smite. This plan didn't work well, as both were spotted, and Smite started wildly swinging his sword at where Dagerly's head formerly was. Ducking just in time, the rogue kept his head, for the time being, and embedded one dagger into the side of the cow. This enraged the lumbering monster, as he stomped the ground, knocking the group out of it's wits.

"You land lubbers are tougher than I thought!" he said admonishlingly, running back to a chest full of weapons. He brought out a hammer, and as if timed, the four snapped back into reality and continued the fight.

While the druid and rogue dealt with Smite, Simonee and his mage friend Krionoso were left to deal with the stealthed reinforcements, previously unseen in the prescence of the Tauren. Calling upon his Combustion ability, Simonee took out one with a particularly vicious fireball, while Krionoso staffed his to unconsciousness. With attention back to Smite, the added 'firepower' (pun intended) helped greatly, before he smashed the ground under his hoof again, once again knocking out the group's senses.

"D'ah! Now you're making me angry!" he screamed, running back to his chest.

Now with a large axe and sword combination, Smite's stun wore off of the group again and the battle began anew. This didn't last too much longer, as the combined attacks drove the Tauren to the ground. Ignoring his corpse, the group set off up the ramp. More inept Defias keeping watch, and the short trek up the ramp nearly ended, before which yet another goblin stood watch. This turned out to be Captain Greenskin, who had somehow found hisself unfortunate enough to run his boat into a mine. No one voiced the question, although it was on everyone's mind. Eager to be done with this dreary mine, the group found themselves in overdrive, Simonee's fireballs strengthened, Dagerly's attacks quickened, Aeriah's Moonfire being used repeatedly. Overall, the battle didn't even last a minute, nor did Greenskin have the ability to fight back, before being torn to shreds. At least now, he didn't have to worry about how he managed to get a boat under several hundred feet of mountainous rock.

Simonee picked his body for treasures, and found a peculiar staff, tipped with a red gem, brimming with power. The treasure to his liking, he moved on top of the deck, looking around, seeing nothing but an ominous-looking cabin, bathed in darkness. Beside him, the Night Elf looked as well, saying "That him?"

Looking more carefully, the mage spotted the outlines of a man, standing there, watching. "I'm guessing so..."

"So let's kill it!" piped up Krionoso.

The group silently agreed, and prepared themselves for battle. The first strike against the Defias' leader was accredited to Krionoso, who was so impatient, he sent a fireball unfurling in the man's face. Dispelling the flames as if they were nothing, Edwin VanCleef ran out to the lit deck, saying "Fools! Our cause is righteous!" (A/N: forgot what he actually said), and summoning allied fighters from the shadows of the room. VanCleef swung his duel blades toward the younger mage, causing him to stumble backwards. Dagerly took up his blades and fought rogue-to-rogue, as honorably as the class would allow. Chaos broke out across the deck, as more and more stealthed enemies popped seemingly from nowhere, continually being downed by the remainder of the group. They arrived before the group could start to help Dagerly, and so it dragged on and on, until VanCleef ran out of allies to send to the slaughter. Now, with the concentrated power of the group focused on him, the dangerous Defias leader had stood no chance, and knelt over, slamming into the ground shortly thereafter. Looting his body, Dagerly found a note, addressed but not sent, in his pocket.

He handed said note to Simonee and said "I think Stoutmantle would like to see this."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," the mage replied, nodding and pointing towards a small cave to the back of the small bay.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! I'm relieved, to say the very least, to finish this chap. As I said earlier, you have absolutely NO appreciation for how long this instance is, until you try and describe it in detail. Anyway, with VanCleef dead, a new ally in their journey secured, and a mysterious note in tow, Sim's group is ready to head back. Now, to find out what craziness our other friends ran into. Next chapter: Of Preparation and Perspiration. And possibly after that, an intermission... I feel an increasing need for a creative break. Anyway, adios, amigos, and here's to hoping you enjoyed this rather rushed chapter. 


	6. Chap 6: Of Preparation and Perspiration

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of any part of the World of Warcraft, so don't bother me

A/N: Ah, what a wonderful 3-day weekend it's been. I hope you enjoyed your Labor Day, and I also hope you to enjoy this chapter of Destiny's Warriors.

To Scion: Thanks for the reviews, and I'll make sure to get Krio in his fair share of trouble.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Six: Of Preparation and Perspiration**

Hoardale watched while the group ran off into the distance, trailing the Defias traitor. He turned back to Stoutmantle, still looking grim.

"Alright, you three. We've got a lot of work to do, so let's get started. The Defias attack almost daily and we need better defenses in order to cut our losses. This is where you come in. We're going to build a wall on the west side, and we're going to raise some archer towers on the east. It's a lot of work, so get started. And don't worry, the people of Sentinel Hill will help with the load," he said.

"Yes sir," replied Hoardale.

The three moved to the stockpile of wood that had been prepared for them, and set to work on the wall. Dince prepared the mortar they would use to plaster the wood together, and Aubs chopped each round tree trunk into smaller planks, more suited to hold up against an attack. Hoardale coordinated the project, sending citizens to do the smaller jobs. He gave the more important jobs to his friends, knowing them enough to trust them. Within ten minutes, the pile of wood had started to resemble a wall. Citizens handed the wood off to Dince, who would mortar each plank, and give them to Aubs, who had climbed the wall, and was busy setting the pieces. There were moments when the wood creaked under the stress, and everyone looked at it, in case it fell. When it didn't fall, there was a collective sigh of relief and work continued.

This went on for an hour, and the job was done. The wood reached up ten feet, and stretched from the inn to the tower, a total of 50 feet wide. Stoutmantle looked enthusiastic, and cheered.

"We may actually be able to hold them off!" he exclaimed.

Next, the group concentrated on the archer's towers to be set overlooking the road. The basic framework was first to be done, the group building four trusses and laying them on the ground, five feet tall each. Next came the housing for the archers, to be seven feet tall and wide enough for five archers each tower.

Hoardale watched as Dince, Aubs, and three other citizens set the roof carefully on top of the hub, mortaring the two pieces together. The pyramid-shaped roof fit perfectly, and the building team set off to connecting the trusses and placing the hub on top. Overall, the first tower took them a good half hour to complete, and Hoardale gave everyone a break. Everyone visited the merchants on the side of the road, buying water and food, and sat down on the road itself, talking to each other and being merry.

"Good job, guys," he said, looking over the wall and the first tower. The snow had started to drift through the sky, falling almost like to leaves. Hoardale looked up, the sun blotted out by dark clouds, the source of the snow. Winter's chill had started to bite into the group, which had been sweating profusely doing the work, and so they went and started on the last tower. The same trusses were crafted and laid on the ground, the same hub was built, and the same roof was set on top. The trusses were set into one another, and the tower on the whole was done with. The builders cheered, and each went their way to their homes, happy with their work. Hunters filled the towers, side by side, five each tower.

The three friends returned to Stoutmantle, and he looked approvingly over the work they did. "Congratulations, you three. Now, rest up, I'm sure the Defias are just around the corner."

He didn't know just how close the Defias really were. A battle cry was issued from the back ranks, and spurred the advance party to action. "TO BATTLE!" was the cry, and the front ranks shouted as they ran.

Hearing the commotion, Stoutmantle called back Aubs, Hoardale and Dince. "Men, prepare yourselves!" he shouted.

Heeding the call, the three returned to the warrior's side, steeling themselves for the battle to come. The archers in the tower were first to take action, stringing their bows, nocking arrows, and letting them loose. They were painfully accurate, taking out more than half of the first wave of Defias.

The attackers that made it through the barrage of arrows were met blade-to-blade by the people's militiamen. The roughnecks were no match against the semi-trained militia, and so the second wave advanced to the settlement. This wave fared better than it's predecessor, making it through the arrows, and marching past the militia. This was the group's cue to begin picking the Defias apart. Aubs slung fireballs, which, when contact was made, took down one man each. Hoardale corrupted his targets, which felt like having their guts wrenched out of place. For those that got too close, the warlock shot horrifying images through the Defias' minds, making them run and scream.

Dince took his targets one-by-one, slashing out with both daggers, aiming critically. This wave went down quickly, overall, and the third sprang into action. By far the largest group of soldiers, the third blew past the hunters' towers, and past the militia, leaving Hoardale, Aubs, and Dince to clean house.

Stoutmantle swung his duel-handed sword in a downward arc, cleaving the Defias in front of him nearly in half. He fought his way towards the three-person group, who was having 'fun' with their own enemies. His huge blade pierced the leather armor of the Defias on contact, leaving partial bodies in his wake.

* * *

Just outside of the town, Simonee and his gang spotted the archer towers guarding over Sentinel Hill, and heard the familiar sounds of battle. Swords clanging together, mail armor creaking in strain, and grunts and groans from effort. 

"Damn, it's the Defias again!" shouted the mage, as he started to run to the town. He saw at least twenty Defias bodies intertwined with those of militiamen, the pool of blood turning the snow a bright crimson. Immediately, Simonee and his group joined in the fray. Fireballs flew everywhere, moonfires showing purple as they wiped out the targets intended.

With only a few more Defias left standing, Simonee was occupied with an enemy at melee range, and was using his newly-found stave. After finally subduing the Defias, he surveyed the battlefield. Aubs was providing ranged support for Dince, Hoardale was focusing on a target, as Simonee was earlier, in close-combat, and Stoutmantle had been surrounded. At least until he brought his blade in a wide arc horizontally through his attackers.

* * *

Hoardale was busy with a particularly pesky Defias, and his strength was failing fast. He had no mana left, and his staff was starting to splinter down the middle. It all happened in one fell swoop. 

The wooden stave broke apart, and the warlock felt the knife slip into his gut.

Blinding pain.

Vision black.

Death's embrace. The last thing Hoardale would see was the Light, welcoming him into it's expanse.

* * *

Simonee beared witness to his friend's falling, the anger swelling within him. The single-minded hatred released every inhibition to his mana. The fire within him burning far beyond the combustion level, his hands glowing nearly the same as the sunlight in the sky.

Simonee issued a scream, and the Defias had disappeared from the map, leaving nearly no trace.

The fireball that had been released obliterated every molecule of the assassin's being, and would continue flying on for miles, finally burning out just over the maelstrom of the Great Sea.

* * *

A/N: How about that? I know, I killed off a main character, but it was necessary. This is a fiction, after all, about a guild, and unfortunately, Hoardale left to face bigger and better things within WoW. Not to sound boastful, but the ending I wrote to this chapter nearly made me cry... anyway, give me reviews, how you thought it should have been, faults of mine, praises (especially these ), and whatnot, and be on the lookout for the next chapter in the Destiny's Warriors saga. 


	7. Chapter 7: Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: Me no own WoW, Blilizard does

A/N: Allrightey then, got another update for ya folks, and here is where I'm gonna set up a bit of Simonee's past, or at least the past that I'd like him to have .

Anyway, enjoy chapter 7

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Seven: Endings and Beginnings**

Gryan Stoutmantle looked in awe as the monstrous boulder of flame seemed to traverse the thirty yards from Simonee to the Defias, who had been smirking at his defeat of the warlock. The particles left behind afterward were nothing more than dust, a testament to a mage's unleashed power. This power has a price, though, and Simonee was feeling it. He fell backwards, unconscious from the use of his complete mana pool all at once. Running to his side came the remaining councilmen, Krionoso and Stoutmantle. Krionoso conjured water, and fed a vial down Simonee's throat, hoping to get him away from the danger zone. If a mage went without mana for too long, it could be devastating, much like that which happened to the Blood Elves.

Stoutmantle lifted the mage up on his shoulder and carried him to the inn, where he was set down gently on the cot, where he would remain for the rest of the day, and night.

* * *

Simonee saw the familiar vortex of the dream-world, a purple facsimile of a hurricane spinning. Drifting into it, the dormant memories flooded back in.

He had been a young child, living in Quel'Thalas before the Scourge had attacked. He was training under the High Elves to be a magister, the last human sent to the Elves before the ties had been cut. He fondly remembered the tree-lined city, the architechture of the buildings sleek and flowing, the sun streaming down through the leaves, and lastly, the Sunwell. The opaque silvery liquid mana stood absolutely still, the very presence of it filling the magical addictions of the High Elves.

Then, one day, it all fell.

The most that Simonee ever remembered about that day was that of the trees rotting live, blackness creeping over the entire forest, seemingly blotting out the sun. Skeletal warriors ran rampant through the streets, and while some were engaged by the guard, others ran free, killing the innocents and the fighters alike. Simonee had been running to the gates, when he tripped up on a thick tree root. He looked up, and he saw none other than the Death Knight Arthas Menethil standing above him, his silvery hair being whisked away from his wrinkled face by a ghastly wind, and his ice-blue eyes piercing through Simonee's. Just as Arthas had poised the dread blade Frostmourne to strike, Sylvanas Windrunner stepped from the shade of the trees and intercepted the blow with her own blades.

"Run, young one, make it out of the city!" she called, her strength struggling against that of Arthas'. The slight interruption allowed the young mage time enough to run to the gates, where he turned around just in time to see Frostmourne slice through the Elf, ultimately failing her mission to stop the Death Knight's progress to the Sunwell. Terrified, Simonee ran away, hearing a shattering of the well and a screeching, behind him.

* * *

Simonee woke from his thoughts with a start, sweating, even through the winter's chill. Finding himself robed still, he climbed from the bed and walked to the door slowly, still weak from exertion. Outside, snow was falling steadily, and life seemed to be continuing on as normal in Sentinel Hill. Aubs and Dince had been working on tearing down the wall, hefting axes downward and knocking planks of wood from it. Aeriah, Dagerly, and Krionoso huddled nest to the small campfire, built near the merchants. Walking towards them, Simonee recieved consoling looks from friends and strangers alike.

He sat beside the small group, and gazed deeply into the roaring fires, still trying to regain more memory of what had happened that day, memories lost in dreams.

"How are you feeling?" asked Krionoso, breaking the mage out of his trance. "That was quite a showing yesterday."

"I'm just tired. Has the guild been called?" Simonee lied.

"Yeah," Aeriah replied, motioning to his tabard, faintly glowing.

"That reminds me..." said the elder mage, turning away to focus. He weaved an incantation, blue mist surrounding Krionoso, moving downward, and in it's place, leaving the guild tabard over his robes. "Welcome to the Slayers of Destiny."

Krionoso could only nod at Simonee and the rest in the group in turn.

Soon, one by one, guild members started to appear in Sentinel Hill, and when they arrived, bowed to Simonee, the councilmen, and their newest member. It took almost 30 minutes for the entire number in the guild to reach and form a congregation. The meeting now ready, Simonee moved to the front of the huge group and cleared his throat.

"Fellow Slayers, we have lost one of our own to the hands of the Defias. His death will not go unavenged. Wherever the Brotherhood goes, we will follow, and in numbers. Councilman Hoardale was a brave and valiant man, fighting with all his strength to the last. He died protecting the citizens of Sentinel Hill and Westfall from the threat of this growing menace. He served the Alliance and Stormwind well in his life, giving what he could, when he could. He was a good man, and will be missed," he said, choking back the tears. "And now the guild must elect a new councilman. This will be held tomorrow, to properly mourn the loss of Hoardale."

Earlier in the day, a casket had been built of the remaining wood left over from the wall and towers, now filled with the corpse of the warlock. Each guild member walked to the casket and said a prayer to the Light for his safe and sagely passage into the afterlife.

The sun was almost in the middle of the sky when the casket was lowered into the hole dug for it in the graveyard, next to other casualties of the Defias. When it was settled on top of the underlying dirt, down five feet from the surface, the dirt from the digging was shoveled back on top of the casket, leaving Hoardale, dead, in the graveyard.

When the ceremony was finished, Simonee called to the group. "Meet in Stormwind tomorrow afternoon, and we will choose the next councilman. Thank you all for coming, and I still wish you luck in your travels."

After the guild dispersed, Simonee walked to Stoutmantle and rifled through his belongings. He pulled out the head of VanCleef, and the letter found in his pockets. He handed them to the warrior, who was looking shocked at whose head it really was.

"That was VanCleef?! He was responsible for the rebuilding of Stormwind after the second war. I suggest you go back to Alexston and tell him what transpired here." He then took a look at the note and added, "Take this too," and handed it back to Simonee.

Bowing to Stoutmantle, Simonee was turning to leave, before the warrior said, "I should be bowing to you, my good mage." After returning the respects, Simonee was free, and turned to his group. He told them the news and added to Krionoso, "You're free to tag along, if you'd like."

At this, Krionoso only shrugged and joined the ranks, on their way to Stormwind.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all, and here you go. Another chapter down in the tale of our heroes. I decided it was time to put in a little tidbit of Simonee's history in this chapter, and I hope to add more in later chaps, and yes, I think most of 'em will be inside of dream sequences. Anyway, there you go, and hope you enjoyed. Be sure to be on the lookout for the next chapter of Destiny's Warriors. 


	8. Chapter 8: When in Stormwind

A/N: Hello, my friends, and thanks for reading up to this point in Destiny's Warriors, and it means much to me that you do… really! Anyway, on to review responses.

Link N Ivy: No, I haven't killed off Simonee, and have no reason or means to until later in the story, if I even decide to do it.

Scion: Thanks for the constant reviews, but come on '_Impressive_'? Heh, one-word reviews don't count! Oh well...

ONWARD! To chapter 8

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter 8: When in Stormwind…**

An hour of walking later, Simonee, Krionoso, and the gang found themselves once again in Stormwind. The short walk to the temple district was passed, the canals ever so peaceful. Once they sullenly traversed the walkways into their destination, Simonee steered the friends back into Baros Alexston's residence. After a short explanation of the events, the paladin looked paler than he did when he first read the note about Westfall's particularly pesky pest problem.

"So, my old friend, VanCleef. I was wondering where he had gotten himself off to. He disappeared shortly after he and his crew rebuilt the city. He had said something about the nobles not appreciating the services rendered or whatnot, I don't remember it too clearly, being at the least, ten, maybe fifteen years ago. Anyway, visit Elling Trias, he should be in his cheese shop, in the Trade district," he said. "He may be able to tell you more, he may not."

Following the directions given, Simonee and gang went cheese shopping. Finding the small housing quite easily near the gateway to the city, with the sign out front boldly reading "Trias' Cheese", the group entered through the doorway and was met by a violent stench… one of cheese.

"That's Stormwind Brie you're smelling," said a gravelly voice from the balcony overlook. "I know you're looking for me, Alexston sent word ahead."

The voice belonged to Elling Trias, sitting at the lone table upstairs. He sighed and said "Let's see this note of yours."

Simonee walked up the small flight of stairs, and reaching Trias, handed the note to the elder man. He looked at it and grimaced, cursing his friend loudly. He handed the note back to the mage, and advised him. "Head to the Valley of Heroes and speak to the fisherman, Jergen, he can direct you further."

Simonee sighed at the thought of further travel through Stormwind, and resigned to start the walk. The sun was falling quickly on the gray stone streets of the bustling city, shining a brilliant orange.

The valley was likewise bathed in color, and Simonee saw reflections of the sun in the water, choppy from a slight winter wind.

The group found that Jergen wasn't an easy catch to find, nestled almost underneath the span between the gates and the forest. Finding him there, Simonee walked up to him and asked what he knew about VanCleef, showing him also the note.

"So Elling sent you, you say? Well, let's see why an old friend would call on me for," he said, taking the note from the mage's hand. Like the others, Jergen grimaced at the note's contents and finally spoke up. "Damn. Okay, basically, a noble of Stormwind was sent as a diplomat somewhere in the Eastern Kingdoms, and the Defias managed to get their hands on him. I don't know who was kidnapped, but from the urgency in the note, I'd say he's an important one. That's all I can tell you, except that there's an important item somewhere in Darkshire. Head there, and maybe you can further your investigation.."

Bidding the fisherman farewell, Simonee and friends traipsed back up the slope to the bridge and back into Stormwind's safety. There, they rented out two rooms in the Gilded Rose and called it a night.

* * *

When finally Simonee found himself asleep, he also found himself in the dark forest from his past. He saw a young man run through the trees, going as fast as short legs could take him. The trees seemed to be aging fifty times faster than usual, the rot visible both on the surface, and inside. Shrieking could be heard from deeper in the forest, and Simonee realized that this was a memory of his past, Silvermoon being destroyed as the younger him ran. The younger avatar of the mage didn't know, but at the time, in Silvermoon's ruins, the Kel'dorei Sylvanas Windrunner was being risen from the depths of the twisting nether.

Two of the Scourge's highest ranking members, Arthas Menethil and Kel'Thuzad, were now in the seat of the High Elves' power, their capital city, plotting their next moves.

Back outside of the city, Simonee had kept running with the self of his past, who was finally nearing the edge of the once-thick foliage of the forest. Dead leaves littered the ground, and outside the tall canopy, clouds roiled overhead, threatening a torrential rain. Simonee's younger had stopped, and sat to rest, his legs tired from running the leagues from the once-proud city of Silvermoon to the edge of the forest. By the standard of time, it had been late afternoon, but the two were unable to tell, the clouds above blotting the sun from view. All of a sudden, the older mage was ripped from his dreams, screaming.

* * *

Morning in Stormwind came rather quickly, and with it was brought much activity. Guild members, friends to each other, were filing into the grand stone city walls and heading off to Old Town, where the meeting was called.

There, in Old Town, Simonee was robed and ready, ready to hear who his next councilman would be, as chosen by his guild. The group came to a halt in front of him, and he called out, "Members, thank you for attending this rather important meeting. I hope getting here wasn't too hellish for you."

A few in the guild nervously chuckled at the attempt of a joke, and Simonee continued. "We are in need of a new councilman, and it's up to you to choose exactly who that is. The council will be handing out parchment and quills for you to write down nominations, and we have set up ballot boxes for you to cast it." As he had said, Aeriah, Dince, Aubs, and Dagerly were handing out loads of paper and quills to the massive group, and the nominations were written.

The whole process had taken only ten minutes, as members went in groups of five to the five ballot boxes and put in their nominee. When all was said and done, Simonee called out, "Thank you, and now the nominations will be counted."

At that, Simonee muttered an incantation, and the boxes lit and opened. The pieces of parchment were pulled through the air, and sorted themselves out in front of the guild. The light ended, and from the five highest piles, Simonee read the names. "Healzforu, Divinestreng, Akall, Deathknyte, and Jordanam, please step forward. You are the candidates up for the promotion to councilman." The five members did as told, and Simonee continued. "Now, votes will be cast for your five nominees. Councilmen, if you please?"

The four men did as before, and the voting commenced. Another ten minutes passed, and when finished, the same light show, while the votes were sorted out. At the end, separated by one vote, Simonee called out. "Your new councilman is..."

* * *

A/N: Aww, come on, you didn't expect me to let it rip _that_ quickly, did you? Anyway, now that that's out of the way, Simonee and his new council will have to travel to Darkshire and find this mysterious note. Some secrets are revealed, things happen, and more Defias, next chapter of Destiny's Warriors. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Traveler's Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own WoW, although I sorely wish I did.

A/N: I'm sorry for such a long wait, and, like I've said, I had quite the case of writer's block, but I'm going to attempt a semi-competent chapter for your enjoyment.

Link n Ivy: Sorry, buddy, no STV, no Tauren, and I'll see what I can do about your mage.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter 9: A Traveler's Blues**

Simonee carefully opened the folded parchment, careful not to rip the delicate fabric-like paper. He looked carefully at the ink penned onto it, and called out, "Your newest councilman is Akall."

The crowd cheered, while Akall stepped forward, taking his new place in the group. "Thank you all for coming, and congratulations to Akall. Meeting adjourned," finished the mage. The guild dissipated their different ways, and left the group to ponder their next move.

"Well, I guess we could stay here in Stormwind for a couple of days, get repairs, things like that," suggested Aeriah.

"No, we need to get to Darkshire... figure this whole mystery out. Seems like we should get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, we don't know exactly who the diplomat is," replied Simonee.

"Hmm, fine by me," said Dagerly.

"Okay, I'm with it," stated Aeriah.

With that, the group walked into the trade district, and Simonee turned to the mailbox. The postmaster was calling names over the crowd.

"Alright, let's see... Link! One for you. Two here for a Samson. And... one for Simonee!"

The mage stepped through the crowd and took his mail from the postmaster, who continued calling out names for the mail. Opening the envelope quickly, Simonee took the letter out to see who would want to contact him.

* * *

The letter read:

_Guildmaster Simonee -_

_Do not go to Darkshire. Terrible things will come of it. Heed my advice._

_**A**__**friend**_

**

* * *

**

Baffled, Simonee put the letter back into the envelope and repeated it's contents to his friends.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Akall.

"Personally? Think it's a trap to keep us away from that document. Logically, it's probably true, although we gotta make a choice one way or another. Alright, group, we've done this before... your votes, please," said Simonee.

"Go" said Akall.

"Stay" said Krionoso.

"Stay" answered Dagerly.

"Stay" replied Aeriah.

"Go" said Aubs.

"Go" said Dince.

"Heh, up to me, then... I think – I think we should s.." Simonee started, cut off from an explosion in the archway above the bridge into the Trade district. Debris flew everywhere, expelled outward from the force of the blast.

"Stormwind is under attack!" called the town crier, running from the opening. Two more blasts, this time in each of the guard towers overlooking the Valley of Kings. Bodies rained to the ground, charred, and dead. Citizens ran this way and that, fearful of their lives, while Simonee, his group, and assorted other adventurers stood fast, waiting for the impending assault.

Waves and waves of horde soldiers moved through the ruined stone, leaving the siege cannons behind.

Simonee called out to Akall, "Priest, focus on healing, we're going to need it..."

"Aye," came the reply.

The first skirmishes of battle had begun, as warrior met warrior, and paladin met blood knight. In the back ranks of either force were the casters, firing off arrays of spells, volleying back and forth in attempts to dismember each other. Simonee had found himself, as always, part of the fray, as he casted multiple flamestrikes into the middle ranks, obliterating the poor raiding party. More and more horde crashed through the gate and the process repeated... over and over and over again. It had seemed as though the horde were numberless.

Battle horns cried from somewhere over the tall Stormwind walls, behind the battle, and Simonee knew that reinforcements had arrived from Ironforge.

* * *

The town crier saw the carnage and began running, fulfilling his duty as the crier, calling out "Stormwind is under attack!" through the cobblestone streets, eventually winding his way to the Dwarven district and to the Deeprun tram. Boarding the transport, he took a moment to compose himself. The bodies falling from the guard towers had gotten to him, one in particular, having had landed right in front of him. Calming his nerves, he knew he held a duty to inform Ironforge of Stormwind's troubles, being the closest of three other cities, not to mention being the one literally connected to it. The tram pulled into the station at the other side, and the crier disembarked. Running through the crowded and hot streets, he eventually made it to Magni Bronzebeard, king of the Dwarves and ruler of Ironforge.

"Excellency, Stormwind is under attack, sir!" he called, through strained pants.

"Who is it?" said the intimidating Dwarf.

"The horde, sir, they've attacked and breached the main gate into the city,"

"Right, then. I'll have my crier inform the army, you get back to Stormwind and help where you can. Thank you for informing me,"

* * *

The battle raged on in Stormwind, and Simonee was doing more than his part to fend off the invading force. Or at least, was, until a blow from a siege cannon forced stones smacking into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Well, another update... I just hope I didn't screw anything up too bad. Lemme know if I messed something up, didn't make sense somewhere, things like that... oh well. Anyway, review and I'll get back to you. 


	10. Chapter 10: Dream a Little Dream

A/N: Well, I'll try and make this nice and simple… and update more often. I promise no more huge breaks like there was a couple of weeks ago. Anyway, enjoy chapter nine of Destiny's Warriors.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Ten: Dream a Little Dream**

Simonee woke to find thick foliage interspersed with dead stumps, and he realized he was back in the forest. His younger self had been sitting, panting, and regaining his strength, after running countless miles from the once-beautiful High Elf city of Quel'Thalas. Tears shone in his eyes, after witnessing the horror of a scourge invasion, the horror of the ice-blue eyes of Arthas, and most of all, the horror of watching the woman who sacrificed her life for his being sliced neatly by Frostmourne.

Simonee never realized how much these events had actually affected his life. For instance, being in contact with the Sunwell for so long had lengthened his life, as he looked 25, but in fact was nearing 40. He was always able to make tough decisions in tight spots, but never did he place any single one of his friends in danger. He was intelligent, and had plenty of common sense. However, for every good thing brought from these happenings, there were fair shares of maladjustments. Nightmares, constantly, for one, a near addiction to the pure mana of the Sunwell, from the same contact that brought him a longer life span, and memory like Swiss cheese.

Breaking out of his reflection, the older Simonee looked at the younger, who had stood up and started walking westward.

Dalaran.

Probably the best place to run, being that the Dwarves of Ironforge would probably question a Human child in the gates of the great mountain-city. Not to mention, he could relate to and learn from the scholars in the veritable mage city.

With the path forward set, and a long walk awaiting him, Simonee started to trail his memory to Dalaran. Night had approached quickly as both Simonees walked in the beautiful twilight, a beginning to a crisp, cool Azeroth night. They had crossed into the Western Plaguelands by true nightfall, the ghoulish, barren lands giving a foreboding essence. They continued to press onward, the mountains of Alterac finally showing over the horizon. The younger Simonee had fought for hours the drowsiness, and it finally won over, as he found a sparse tree trunk to climb into for the night. Cold and huddled inside the tree, he fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came quickly, and with it rose Simonee, who, after living and training with the High Elves, had a knack for rising at sunrise. He yawned and stretched, after which he un-shouldered his pack and pulled a loaf of bread from it. He tore a chunk out and replaced the larger portion to his pack, munching on the smaller. His morning meditation was had over his breakfast of bread, as he chewed mindlessly on the tough hunk of rye. Ten minutes after this, he climbed from his sleeping place and continued to march on through the lands, making Alterac and its snow-capped peaks at midday.

At this point, the older of the two realized; '_Wait… shouldn't I have woken up by now?'_

He shrugged it off and ran to catch up with the young man yards ahead of him. They turned south, into a small path through the mountains, carved years ago by armies of the Alliance. They followed this small, winding path for hours, finding themselves near the border to Hillsbrad, signified by the clearing of grass ahead of them. The younger turned westward once more, and followed the clearing along, straight into Dalaran.

Stopped by the guard at the gate, he was allowed rest after a short exchange of words. Soon after, the guard walked toward him and allowed him in.

"Enjoy your stay, young mage," was the greeting.

Immediately after entering the small community, he was met by a crowd, wanting answers – and rumors.

"What was it like?"

"Did they follow you?"

"What are they after?"

"How did you escape?"

"What is their next move?"

Soon, the guards pushed the way through, allowing Simonee to walk to the inn in peace. The crowd dissipated, questions unanswered until a later time. Simonee entered the small, cozy inn, reminding him of his small shack in Quel'Thalas, where he lived, bathed, and read books of varying length. He fell onto the cot he was provided in one of the three rooms in the inn, and closed his eyes, the warmth and coziness overcoming him, and, as he finally fell asleep, he thought of his home in Quel'Thalas, and his true home in Stormwind, where he would be soon.

It was morning time once again before Simonee woke again. He walked groggily to the bar section and ordered a quaint breakfast of eggs and toast. While his meal was being prepared, he lazily walked to a table in the corner, where he sat and waited in silent meditation. His meditation consisted of running each spell through his mind, noting each quirk and intricacy, the way the ancient words could change a spell at will, the syllables and accents bearing heavily on which spell was meant, and which was actually cast. It was an exercise, to say the least, and almost always took a solid ten minutes to complete.

By the time he was finished, his food was hot and ready at his table, the steam rising steadily from the smooth porcelain plate.

He took the fork in hand, and ate, while the older him stood, watching closely, studying. One by one, the small populace of Dalaran entered the inn and ordered breakfast from the bar. They mostly left Simonee to his business, not as curious as the day prior.

After finishing his eggs, he took his plate to the bar counter and set it down, where it was quickly whisked up by the barmaids. Leaving the inn silently, Simonee took in the already-bright morning sunlight, noticing the town's shadow resting on the foothills of the Alterac mountains. He asked guards for directions to the library, and found it quite quickly, suddenly in sheer awe of the multitude of books and librams stowed in the massive compository and available for perusal.

He chose a rather large volume written on the subject of spell volatility, and picked a random table to sit down and start reading. Almost an hour later, however, he had a need to shoot off some spells, newly invigorated by the read.

Simonee once again asked a sentry for directions, this time to the training grounds, which was mostly comprised of flame-proofed wooden dummies attached to poles of varying height. He began his training session, which would go on for hours.

* * *

"How long has it been?" asked Dagerly, to the medic on duty.

"Four days, although he's showing signs of major improvement. His breathing's getting easier, and his pulse is slowing down," came the reply.

Four days, Simonee had been unconscious, lingering in his memories of the past. The siege had long since been over, the protectors of Stormwind and Ironforge holding fast. Dagerly and the rest of the group had kept close watch over their leader, making quite sure no harm came to him in his state of limbo.

* * *

Moonlight shone once more in the sky, and Simonee stood, panting and exhausted. Having properly exerted his forces after two days of no mana use, he felt fresh and ready for fighting. He left the training circle behind, and started towards his bed in the inn, book in hand.

Sleep came easily after the exercises, and the older of the two was still left wondering why he was still lost in his memories.

"I should be awake by now, but I'm not. This shouldn't be happening... Gotta find a way out of here..."

His monologue was cut short by a stout knock on the door, and a voice, waking the young guest of Dalaran with a start.

"Sir, we have an investigator here. She says she wants to talk to you about Quel'Thalas," called the voice.

Simonee the younger sighed, and replied "Let her in"

The door swung open slowly, and into the room stepped a female soldier decked out in mail, glowing from the soft candlelight's ambiance.

"Now, young ma..." she started.

"Simonee."

"Now, er, Simonee, what exactly did you see in Quel'Thalas during the invasion?"

"Death."

"Anything more specific?" the investigator asked softly.

"No. Just large amounts of death. Everywhere. Everything."

"How did you get away?"

"I ran."

"Any details, Simonee?"

"Nothing much. Sylvanas Windrunner saved me from Arthas," was his reply.

"Wait – _Arthas?_ THE Arthas Menethil?"

"Yes. If it weren't for the elf, I'd be dead now, and not talking to you."

"I see. How did you come to be in Dalaran?"

"I walked. Took a day and a half," came yet another stoic reply.

"Did the scourge follow you here?"

"No. I think they're still in Quel'Thalas."

"Do you know exactly what they were after there?"

"Yeah, the Sunwell."

The investigator gasped audibly at this and seemed to be genuinely shocked. She jotted everything down on a pad that Simonee hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you for your cooperation, that's all," she said, and with that, she hurried out of the room and into the hallway.

The rest of that night was quiet, as the young Simonee slept. The world was quiet. But, as everyone knew well, there was always a calm before the storm.


	11. Chapter 11: Desperation

Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own WoW, I merely own what's left of my sanity

A/N: Sorry, I let this slip by me. I know, I told you, no more of those extreme breaks, but schoolwork made my days hell. Anyway, I'm going to try a little different writing style for at least this chapter, and I need feedback as to if you like it or not.

Oh, and happy Hallow's End, all

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Eleven: Desperation**

Morning in the dream came early yet again, the blindingly bright sun just starting to show its rays curling above the foothills of the Alterac Mountains, snow-capped and majestic, standing above the small mage-town of Dalaran. The inn buzzed with life as the morning crew began their preparations for breakfast, and the activity below stirred the young Simonee's senses. He woke up, sitting straight in the bed whilst getting all of his bearings. The morning drowsiness shaken off, he dressed himself in a simple white tunic overlaying a pair of tan linen breeches, and bounded barefoot down the double flight of stairs leading to the ground-level floor. Simonee the elder, still projected into the vision of his past, could only smile at the youthfulness he once held. Was it really so long ago? He couldn't tell, but decided to join his counterpart below.

The young one, full of energy, had once again only ordered eggs and toast, but, this time, adding a small luxury; the hash on his plate smelled exquisite, and had only cost him one or two silver pieces more than his regular faire. He meditated at a faster-than-normal pace, his brain racing through all of the known spells. Maybe that practice casting had helped more than he had known last night. Finished with his meal and brain exercises, he ran back upstairs to the room gifted him for his stay, however long that may be, and found his boots. He pulled them on haphazardly, nearly putting the one boot on the opposite foot.

The brisk, early November air reminded him of autumn in Stormwind, and he had felt the panging longing again in his gut. He missed his home city greatly, having only seen it once previously. He had lived in Quel'Thalas since the age of five, learning how to read books, how to think clearly, and most spectacularly, how to cast spells. He had been especially interested in the fire talents, excelling at them; confounded at the other ones. The biting wind brought him back to his little walk, unnatural even for being so close to the permanently snow-covered province of Alterac. He realized at once what it all meant.

He ran fast as he could to the town center, the disturbing visions of the once-beautiful Quel'Thalas flooding into his mind. Reaching the small pedestal at the center, he shouted at the top of his lungs "SCOURGE!"

Clamoring out of the houses, the population of Dalaran ran to Simonee's voice, unnerved by even the mention of the undead being anywhere close to the town. The mayor fought through the half-dressed populace, dressed in nothing more than a blue silk set of sleeping clothes.

"How can you be so sure, young sir?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"Feel the wind? That's the exact wind I felt during the siege of Quel'Thalas. It's the Scourge, I know," replied Simonee, scared, yet calm.

The mayor mumbled something inaudible for a few moments, probably weighting the words of the young man standing on the platform ahead of him. Meanwhile, clouds roiled overhead, black clouds, concealing the sun and darkening the horizon.

"I give you, at the most, two hours. They will be here by today, though, be sure at least of that," said Simonee solemnly. The one true utopia for him, and the Scourge once again had to take it all away. Quite simply, he felt stolen from. He wanted nothing more than to settle down, to learn the ways of the mages. To become a caster without all the added rush. He cursed Arthas in a low voice, Ner'Zhul in a much louder one. The mayor finally broke out of his hypnotization, and finally agreed with Simonee's reasoning.

"I know we haven't had time to prepare properly for the coming of Arthas, but now we must make haste. Everyone, take your positions. We must stop the Scourge from getting this town," cried out the mayor. He turned back to Simonee and simply stated "Get to the gryphons. You must escape."

Simonee only nodded and began to run. He heard the mayor yell out, "All mothers and children, get inside the town, come out for nothing. Men and unwed women circle the perimeter!"

The townsfolk did as told, the mothers taking their children back inside the houses, while the rest stayed outside, taking up posts around the town of Dalaran. The wind had strengthened yet again, the gusts almost enough to snap trees in its wake. The mages started chanting a shield spell, one Simonee had known well, but never used.

A gryphon had been hovering above the town, Simonee atop its back, watching the events unfold below him. The gryphon had a long, flowing silver mane, the strands seemingly suspended in the wind. On its hide was a deep, rich mahogany fur which stood out against the grey clouds. Simonee felt he had to do something, and so started his own chant, filling in the top of the bubble around the town. With the spell in-casting, he looked around, and noticed, among the mountain range, Scourge soldiers running through the narrow paths. As the Scourge rushed towards Dalaran, so too did the clouds in the sky, growing yet still increasingly violent and black.

Looking back down towards the city, and at the almost-finished shield spell, and sighed. Unless they had a way of keeping that spell working without them, Dalaran would fall. The purple bubble complete, the mayor could be heard calling out commands.

"Anchor the shield to the mana banks! Hurry, the Scourge are near!"

As the townsfolk worked, Simonee led the gryphon on to Stormwind, never to see Dalaran in all its glory again.

* * *

Simonee woke from the dream and looked around at the strange surroundings. He noticed copious amounts of stone, and by that, he gathered that he was still in Stormwind. The candlelight was ample enough for him to tell that he was also in the Keep. The bright white was almost enough to blind him. The first of the people to notice him was Krionoso.

"That was quite a nasty hit you took. You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, as far as I can tell. How's the rest of the group... better yet, what the hell happened?"

"Well, there was the fight. That much you probably know already, if the blow didn't knock your wits halfway across Azeroth. You got hit by some nasty-big rocks. We got you to safety and then drove them back, so nothing too big," replied Krionoso. What seemed like only hours of dream-time was actually days in real time, meaning Simonee was out for quite a while. There was alot of catching up he needed to do.


	12. Chapter 12: While You Were Away

A/N: Well! I'm actually on deadline this time! I'll try and make this enjoyable, and I'll be using the style displayed last chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading up to this point in the story – I'll make it worth your while to the best of my abilities.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Twelve: While You Were Away...**

Simonee, still sitting upright on the soft, plush surface of the twill bed, listened to Krionoso as he outlined the events after Simonee's date with the rock.

"So, it all started with those siege cannons..."

* * *

Krionoso looked up just in time to notice the fragments of stone being jettisoned from the wall with a concussive _boom_, and watched as a boulder half his height, and the same width as he collided with the side of his newfound friend's head. He started shouting over the immensely loud battle to anyone who happened to be listening.

"Get him out of here!" he called. A frail, tiny woman, the innkeeper at the Gilded Rose, strode out quickly to the gate-turned-battleground and collected Simonee's unconscious form as yet more debris rained down around them. Krionoso hurriedly turned his attention back to the task at hand – driving back the Horde. He summoned vicious fireballs, the heat from them searing at any Horde foolish or unlucky enough to be caught in the way. The air smelled of burnt flesh, Orcs, and the sulfuric tang from the siege machines that were no doubt brought by the Forsaken of the battlement.

A few moments in, Krionoso could see more and more soldiers piling in from the ruined gate, stepping over the stones strewn over the ground. Simultaneously, he heard behind him the battle horns of the Dwarves from Ironforge. He smiled, reinvigorated, and continued his fiery assault of the front lines of the Horde, as the Dwarven warriors filed in from the canals, driving the raid party back from the gates. Krionoso followed closely as the Horde started to retreat, setting one or two aflame when he could. Finally not outnumbered, the adventurers crazy enough to act as the Stormwind guard had their work pay off, as the Horde were pushed back, now traversing the small incline in a futile attempt at retreat. They were now trapped between the Stormwind and Ironforge guard, and those who happened to be traveling through Goldshire, and a few more moments later, the last of the raid was finished off, leaving bodies rent, seared, scored, and ruined.

Krionoso trudged back up the hill to the destroyed gates, depressed at the end of the battle. He looked sullenly at the damage done. Stones littered the ground, along with hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies, between both Horde and Alliance, either dead or gravely wounded. Charred rock outlined where cannonballs and boulders impacted upon the walls. The once-majestic guard towers overlooking the Valley of Heroes lay in ruins, most of it strewn along with the rest of the debris, resting on the ground. The devastation was great, both organic losses and damages done to the structure of the city weighing largely. Krionoso chuckled to himself. _'Looks like there's gonna be a new budget outlined.' _He headed back into the grit of the city, still reeling from the sudden and powerful hit achieved by the Horde.

The Gilded Rose Inn was silent, as Akall tended to Simonee. Decorated much like the Lion's Head in Goldshire, there was the standard tapestry rug lying on the wooden floor, sitting prettily underneath a row of square tables, each side of the tables accompanied by a chair. The kitchen and butchery sat behind a small rise, and in the center, where Innkeeper Allison usually took watch over the activity, was the group, surrounding Simonee.

"How is he?" asked Krionoso.

"Well, he's unconscious, and has a pretty nasty gash in his head, but other than that, he's perfectly fine," replied Akall. Krionoso leaned in to take a closer look, and just then saw the cut, running a few inches from his forehead down to his cheek.

"We should probably move him to the infirmary, just in case," said Krionoso, still gawking at the congealing blood on Simonee's forehead. The five of them picked Simonee up, and started the trek to the Stormwind Keep. The canals were starting to ice over at this time of year, a soft, white reflection showing on the near-still waters in the midday sun. Trees lined the borders of the bridges, which crossed the waters to the other side. The canals themselves ran between each of the six districts, and in the northeast end, culminated in the Keep.

Inside the Keep, the candles lit everywhere lent it a bright glow, unnatural as it was. The grand chandelier itself, hanging above the main hub, had held at least twenty candles in itself, and gave off a warm light throughout the castle. Splitting off from the main chamber were three paths, one straight ahead into the various battlemasters, one splitting right, and one to the left.

Carrying Simonee, the group took to the left path, which led to the infirm. A voice could be heard shouting "Get him to the operating table, NOW!"

The voice belonged to a young medic, dressed in sea-green wool garb, who rapidly approached the group.

"What do you all need? We're busy enough as it is!" he said.

"Just looking to keep our friend here safe. Medical care isn't required, but a cot is," replied Akall, coolly. The medic looked back to the curtained-off area and sighed.

"Fine, but, so you know, we don't have that much spare room. Follow me."

The group did as told, and followed the medic to a table at the far wall, and set Simonee on it. The medic set quickly to separating the small area off with yet another snow white curtain.

* * *

"So, how long was I actually out for?" Simonee asked, interrupting the tale. He had just noticed the curtains surrounding him, most likely why it looked so bright.

"Dude, you were asleep for just over a week," was the reply from Krionoso. "Anyway..."

* * *

Two days after the Horde attempted to raid Stormwind, the five friends found themselves wondering what they should do, while in the interim of their leader's absence.

"Guys, we should really go find that thing in Darkshire. Sim's gonna wake up at any moment, and I'm sure he'd appreciate having that done," suggested Aeriah, nearly pleading.

"Well, at least some of us should stay behind, keep an eye on his progress," replied Akall.

"So, who's doing what?" asked Dince, eager to do _something_.

* * *

"So, if you guys went and got that from Darkshire, where is..." started Simonee, interrupted as Krionoso pulled out a piece of folded parchment and showed it to him.

Simonee eyed the paper and asked, in shock "Is that it?"

Krionoso nodded and handed the object to the mage.

"Alright then. Let's round up the rest of the guys and head out for Jergen. He'll be interested in this."

With that, Simonee and Krionoso set out to the Gilded Rose to rejoin the group, and continue their journey.

* * *

A/N: Well, there we go, and enjoy! Next chapter: Jergen?


	13. Chapter 13: Jergen?

A/N: Hello, all. Sorry, once again for yet another hiatus from my duties on Destiny's Warriors. I do, however, have a valid excuse as to _why_ there was a break. If you've not already noticed, the break was November-sized. It's true; I was a National Novel Writing Month participant, although I didn't hit 50k. Oh well, it's great to be back to my faithful readers of Destiny's Warriors. Have fun and, as always, enjoy this chapter.

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Thirteen: Jergen?**

Stormwind had a peaceful feel to it after the Horde's attempted siege failed. The stone walls dividing the districts seemed solemn, most likely in reaction to the gray, overcast skies. By now, the news had definitely spread to most of the provinces of Azeroth, and crowds migrated there almost like to birds going south for the winter months. They were understandably worried as to the well-being of their family members and friends living in the city, and as such, felt it as their duty to be there with all of their prying queries.

Simonee, however, found himself, once again without family to care for or be cared for. Only his friends surrounded him, although in his eyes, that was all he could ask for. Moments after regrouping and sharing his experiences from his dreams, and thereby, his past, Simonee led the group was off on its destiny with Jergen. Something, however, didn't feel right to Simonee, as a sense of foreboding washed over him.

Snow was falling from the sky as the six adventurers neared the gates to the now-forlorn city, lending its lofty white quality to everything it came in contact with. Simonee had already noticed the glazed-over canal system while working his way through them.

The same premonition encroached on Simonee's senses upon crossing the bridge over the large mote straddling the entrance to Stormwind, and this time, he knew he had to say something.

"Something's happened to Jergen, I just know it," he said. The biting obviousness of the remark instantly manifested itself as the rest of the group just stared blankly at their leader. Decidedly against any more silent chiding, Simonee just resumed his purposeful stroll over the span.

And, as surely as the snow was real, Jergen was not standing underneath the bridge. Rather, he lied there, a gruesome slash across his throat made apparent by the ghastly white shade his skin had taken a liking to.

"Ooh," Aubs sighed, shortly before retching into the previously-clear water.

Above the gurgling sounds of the sick party member, Simonee spoke. "I don't think this is coincidence." He turned to face Krionoso, and addressed him. "You said that you got the note from the Defias?"

Krionoso nodded, still engrossed in the sight of the poor fisherman's blood-stained jerkin.

"Do you guys think it's possible that the Defias may have struck a deal with the Horde? It sounds unlikely, but the more thought I give it, the more possible it becomes," Simonee concluded. "I mean, the Defias just lost their leader, had an order stolen from that leader, and got stonewalled by apprehensive villagers led by an even more paranoid general, and they could have tracked us down back here, in hopes of keeping us from the document, which we _still_ need deciphered. They also had to know of a certain agent helping us from behind the scenes, and had him erased, just in case we _did_ get the secret, and so we couldn't figure it out without seeking them out. Any way I look at it now, it seems a setup and a trap all in one convenient little package."

Aeriah stepped forward. "That does seem likely. Especially when put that way. But I also don't see a choice not to spring the trap and still get what we need," he conjectured.

* * *

The gryphon pen was an excellent place to hide a shady figure, as a certain shady figure noted. He watched as below, the group of six was working out the whole riddle. Good. Just as the higher-ups wanted. Seeing no reason to stay behind any longer, that certain shady figure bought a ticket and took the gryphon reigns handed him, and set off on his way.

* * *

The course of action was set. However they could, the group had to take the proverbial bait and go along with whatever the Defias had planned in their collective heads. What was uncertain, however, was how they could get in, capture an interpreter, and get back out without having various limbs taken off in the process. 

Simonee sighed. He almost wished he could have stayed in the dream world of his past, away from all the stress and headaches given him by all of the commotion. Why was it, that wherever he went, disaster and destruction always reared their violently ugly heads? No time to ponder hypothetical situations now; though, he sorely wished he could sit back in a high-back chair with a book, and just think. Everything was happening way too fast lately, and it bothered him.

Despite his frustration and desperation, he had preparation to do. He sighed. Today was going to be quite a day. He could already see at least that much.


	14. Chapter 14: Of All The Days

A/N: What's this? Update already? I know, I know, this is not the norm for me, but hey, I'm getting something done while I have this project still fresh on my mind. So, without _any_ ado, here is chapter 14

Link N Ivy: If I tied the sequel into this story, then it's not a sequel, just an extension...

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Fourteen: Of All The Things**

Days had passed since the group's deliberation to spring the trap set by the Defias, most of which uneventful. One thing in particular had happened, though. The Defias had actually contacted Simonee in a note, reading:

_Meet in the Deadmines of Westfall. Do not bring friends. Come unarmed._

_-Your 'special' friend_

Of course, at that point, Simonee definitely knew it was a trap. And so, there he was, sitting in the Deadmines, waiting for this correspondent to show himself.

Outside was a cacophony of color; the sky was a beautiful combination of oranges, yellows, purples, blues, and reds. The ground was still covered in snow, which reflected the bright sun, and the trees were still struggling to shed every leaf. The atmosphere was pleasant, and although it was a mid-winter evening, the temperature was moderately warm.

Inside the mines, however, not everything was so perfect. The cavern walls were still roughly hewn from the eager miners' picks, and had taken a layer of grime in the week-long absence of the Brotherhood. Looking back at that last week, Simonee realized just how bare and expansive everything was without all of the human presence.

Simonee had been inside the mines, wandering, since afternoon, and it was now hours later. He had taken up a seat on a lone, grime-less stone, and resumed waiting. Minutes upon minutes crawled by restlessly in the darkness. By the time anything truly interesting happened, it was night outside, the darkness joining with that inside the cavern. It was at dusk when Simonee heard a shuffling of feet. '_One person, from the sound of it.' _And so it was, a single person shifting along the slimy walls. He almost immediately recognized it as the poor spellcaster, blinded by Dagerly's attack. The flames in the lanterns on the floor flickered, as wind blew ceaselessly into the mines.

Before Simonee knew it, the flames extinguished, and the shuffling transformed into running. A sharp pain erupted in the back of Simonee's head. _'Too bad the Defias didn't check everything out…' _he thought, as he fell to the rapidly enclosing ground.

* * *

"There's the signal," remarked Dince, quietly. There, at the mine entrance, was, in fact, a signal. "Hah, Simonee's a genius." 

The mechanism was small; a circular object the size of a grown man's hand, and not three inches tall. Inside ware mechanisms and a bottle. Before entering the cave, Simonee had made it a point to have Aubs, the group's engineer, create it according to specifications in his mind. After the curious thing was made, Simonee encapsulated a small amount of his fire magic inside the bottle and set the mechanism. After closing the small machine, he had given the hiding group succinct directions.

"After this thing goes off," he began, motioning to the machine. "Wait three seconds. I will be captured by then. When the three seconds is up, follow me into the caves. Now, one of you has to be posted at the rear entrance. I don't care who, just figure it out. That person will make sure that whoever abducts me doesn't escape from that way, while the others are following through the caves. DO NOT kill whoever it is. We need them."

And so, following their leader's direction, they waited, counting.

"One… two… three… GO!" Aeriah shouted.

Three of the remaining five members rushed past the still-flaring mechanism, while the last two had already been posted at the rear of the cave. The climb had definitely been a long one, although necessary. Krionoso stood vigilantly alongside Dagerly, as they waited. They didn't have the pleasure of Simonee's homemade signal to alert them, so they had no clue when whoever this was would pass them by. Instead, however, one slept while the other kept an eye and an ear on this side of the cavern. The sky darkened relatively quickly after the long twilight period, which Krionoso accredited to the anticipation of battle.

Back inside the cave, Aeriah led the rush in, through the network of stone walls, in the search for Simonee. He had each of the two make sure to check each branching cave, in case the Defias had a hidden cavern for just them, or if the attackers were hiding. Soon, the three of them entered the main pathway and began searching through. The now-familiar tingle made Aeriah shiver, but he kept moving. They searched for hours, and yet, found nothing. It was a quandary. Where could these people have gone? Did they know of something the group didn't? The group, however stymied, didn't give up the search.

* * *

It was Krionoso's watch once more, as he looked into the cave. The sun had risen just minutes ago, and the light radiated into the small opening. It was serene, although the feeling was not. Instead, the almost palpable desperation was made apparent by everything. Deep lines shadowed the mage's rather young face. He hadn't seen the abductors or his own group for hours, and from what Dagerly let on, he didn't either. He had absolutely no way of knowing what had happened to the group, and if they'd found whoever it was or not. 

Krionoso began to pace back and forth on the perilously small landing, and surveyed the gentle curves of the land, the back end of the Dagger Hills, in an attempt to calm his nerves. The sun painted everything a deep shade of yellow, accentuating the look of perpetual autumn in Westfall. Rocks and stones jutted from the ground in an obstinate fashion, as though teeth in the great maw of a beast. Each one broke the subtle downgrade; while at the bottom, trees took the place of stones. It was more than a beautiful scene. It was magnificent.

Behind Krionoso, was a shuffling. He turned and saw Dagerly getting up, scratching his head.

"See anything?" he asked.

"Not yet. It doesn't seem as though we will, either."

Dagerly grunted, obviously disappointed. He rose from the cold stone landing, and looked into the cave. "I'm going to check in here… follow me in."

Krionoso walked in after Dagerly, and the two moved quickly into the short, winding tunnel. Soon after, they found themselves looking out at the old, still ship.

"That sight will never become old," remarked Krionoso, marveling at the underground boat. A realization hit him like a dragon whelp flying its fastest. "Check the ship. Maybe that's where Sim is!"

Dagerly's eyes shot open immediately. "You're right! I didn't even think of that possibility."

Krionoso led the two of them down into the great cavern, towards the shipyard. The harbor sat still, as the lack of wind underground could not disturb it. Krionoso hurried to the giant boat, but slowed down as he approached the wooden bridge spanning the gap between grotto and stone. He held up a hand, and Dagerly slowed as well. "We don't want them finding out we're back here, especially not with the noise of heavy steps on wood. Tread lightly here," he whispered.

With that advice, Krionoso continued on the way to the wooden mammoth, carefully measuring the pressure of each step he took. As soon as they passed the gangplank, they started gradually speeding up, taking measures as to not alert anyone to their presence. It was still a rather slow and arduous task, and every precious moment counted against them, but they still made their way to the front of the boat. As soon as they rounded the aft of the boat, Krionoso held a hand up again. "Checking for patrols," was the explanation.

He surveyed the dim grotto, and noticed no movement. He called forth all of his insight, perceiving every little detail. Satisfied with the search's results, Krionoso and Dagerly pushed forth, foot by excruciatingly slow foot. _'This type of thing should be left to rogues and rogues alone,' _Krionoso thought inwardly, being used to the ability to blast apart anything and everything. He relished that, now.

Krionoso held back the strong desire to sigh explosively, for the sake of what they were trying to achieve. The two of them worked their way up the extensive wooden ramp, only halting to check for any patrols nearby. They soon reached the top, after at least a half-hour sneaking around. Krionoso's legs burned with the effort of inhibition required to walk as slowly as he did. And so, at the deck of the boat, he stretched silently, desperately wanting to groan with relief. There, right in front of him, lied the cabin of the boat.

If Simonee was anywhere in this cave, Krionoso knew, it had to be here.


	15. Chapter 15: That Lovely Feeling

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Fifteen: That Lovely Feeling**

Simonee woke to… darkness. It felt thick, as though someone pulled a sheet of thick velvet over him. The air was warm, damp, and overall, humid. The darkness had deceived him. He knew he had his eyes open, but they just didn't seem to be. Looking around while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he noticed a small pillar of light shining on a stack of crates on the ground.

He groaned at the pain now erupting in the back of his head. In his curiosity of the surroundings, Simonee had almost forgotten. He was a captive, and as far as he knew, the pain was a remnant of being hit with something moderately heavy. Like a lamp. Or a rock. He sighed.

Simonee was sitting on an extremely uncomfortable wooden chair, completely unadorned. Apparently, the Defias couldn't spare any expense on a prisoner. Simonee chuckled to himself. _'As if it's any different in the stockades.'_ He risked moving his arms, only to find them pinned back against the rear end of the seat. His eyes, finally clear, spotted more than just three crates now. There were cobwebs splayed across the corners, storms of raining dust visible only through the light, and also two very gruff-looking patrons, keeping close watch on their charge. They held very menacing two-handed swords, and at their backs were stores of spears and polearms. _'Hah, warriors.'_

He leaned back in the chair, trying to glean the least bit of comfort he was allowed, and waited. The damp air clung to him, the warmth of it making his body draw beads of sweat across his brow. Soon enough, he heard footsteps sprouting from the far wall, near the light. They held a certain smarminess, the gait of someone used to power and control. Someone easily taken down by their arrogance.

"I hear our guest is awake," called a voice from above.

"Define awake," Simonee defiantly called. _'That's just great, a staircase.'_

"Hmm. I thought you might harbor some hatred. After all, you _were_ outsmarted, in all your _splendid_ genius."

This man definitely didn't know much at all, if he thought that. "The shame of it weighs _oh so_ heavily," the mage responded, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I'm sure. Now, you have something we want, and we likewise. I propose a trade. It's as fair as any you'll get otherwise." The anger was obvious in the speaker's voice. Simonee found a sweet spot.

"Otherwise? That must mean you plan on keeping me until this transaction is complete, then. And after said trade occurs, you mean to kill me. Isn't that your plan? Vengeance for your leader?"

Now it was the man's turn in the parley, and the smile on his face was made apparent by the new lilt in his taunting. "Quite the opposite, actually. See, I've not much cared for Van Cleef, ever since he started the Brotherhood. He was… eccentric. Some actually have said he was mad. After all, serving the Stormwind Court must have been taxing on the man's sanity. But, that's beside the point. As you've no doubt perceived, you're being held prisoner, and until you relinquish your particular item of interest, I'll be forced to keep you that way. Oh, and yes, I do plan on having your head before we're through."

'_Heh, that last bit was all for show. Intimidation… a tool for the weak.'_

The footsteps found their way back up the stairs, while Simonee was left to himself and the two guards at the entrance. "So, anything you two want to talk about?"

* * *

Krionoso found himself gaping again. The cabin was more expansive and expensive than it had appeared the first time they passed through here. Then again, the room was as dark as midnight, and there was an extremely dangerous man taking cover in the shadow.

The room was now brightly lit, revealing tapestries covering nothing but bare wall. Portraits were everywhere, all paintings of Van Cleef, whom Krionoso only recognized because of the severed head having been long since delivered to Sir Stoutmantle. The rug was laced with pure gold thread, mainly embodied by the same deep crimson of the curtains on the walls. On top of the rug was a large wooden desk, with shuffled and confused parchments on top. At the far end of the room was a stairwell. _'The golden prize,' _Krionoso thought.

As soon as he started to cross the room, there was a noise behind him. He whispered to Dagerly "Quickly, hide! There's someone coming up."

As fast as possible, the two made their way behind the desk and under, and sure enough; the sounds were the footsteps of a somewhat heavyset man of medium build. His shoulders were rough, yet toned, and the rest of him seemed to match. He set down the stairwell a ways, and Krionoso heard him call out to someone. The conversation lasted for mere minutes, while the two intruders waited underneath the shelter of the desk.

The footsteps came back up the stairwell, and stopped at the top. He looked briefly at the desk, and then said, "Eh, I'll deal with the damned paperwork later."

After a few more moments, the footsteps receded the way they came, and Krionoso was left alone with Dagerly. "Now's our chance. Hurry," he whispered. They clamored out from underneath the desk, and Dagerly melded into the shadows.

"Now this is why _I'm_ here," he said sinisterly, all the while maintaining a smile. He worked his way down the stairs and stopped only briefly to listen. The voice below was definitely Simonee's, although who he was talking to was a complete riddle.

"Well, I'm sure she'll see the folly of her ways and come back to you in time," he was saying.

Dagerly heard crying and a brief affirmation from the mystery man, obviously in hysterics. Deciding against halting to listen to the rest of the conversation, he moved quickly down the stairs, and descended into the darkness enveloping the small holding cells.

There, in the room, sat Simonee, talking to the cell guards. One such guard had been in tears, and was just then clutching at his head, while the other consoled him. Simonee spotted Krionoso and nodded. Dagerly took the opportunity and rushed the two warriors. Being unarmed, the sentries were overpowered quickly.

Simonee sighed, obviously glad to be rescued. Krionoso untied him from the wooden chair, and he stood. "Ah… that's better. Now, where are the others? I thought I told them to come after three seconds," he said.

"Well, right now, you're in the ship. They're probably still out in the caverns somewhere, searching," replied Dagerly.

"Hmm."

"Let's hurry and get out of here. We still have to get our 'translator'," said Krionoso, in a hurry.

Simonee nodded, and the three of them together made their way, quietly, up the stairs. Back in the cabin, Dagerly quickly took to the doorway, making sure all was quiet. After a few moments, he turned back to the two mages and waved them forward. They walked silently, keeping their steps in control, until a voice called out from behind the cabin's shelter.

"Ah, as I thought. A rescue party!"

The voice belonged to a wild-haired Defias, whose face was hidden, as always, behind the familiar red bandana. He wore the normal Defias faire, slick leather breast-pads, bracers, greaves, and breeches. He had nothing to contain his mess of hair, besides the bandana.

"Just goes to show that you didn't quite beat me in this game of wits," Simonee taunted.

"Once again, to the contrary." At his last word, thirty Defias appeared around the group, ensnaring them in the cleverly-laid trap. "Now, I have these men set to kill all of you on a word. Just give me what I need, and I'll have them stand aside. Or, you could continue your annoying game of 'keep away', and I'll get it anyway, with added satisfaction," he finished.

Krionoso looked over the rag-tag group of cutthroats, sneering. He stayed his hands and his mind, waiting for Simonee's command.

"Clearly unimpressive. I thought you'd be able to muster at least seventy more. Oh, wait, that's right! You wasted all your men at Sentinel Hill! How silly of me to forget," Simonee called with a touch of laughter.

The Defias' leader merely scowled and glared at the three of them venomously. "Men, attack!" he called, only after moments of waiting.

Krionoso smiled. "Finally, some action!"

The battle only lasted minutes. Fireballs blasted men apart, knives slashed with deadly accuracy, and a well-placed flamestrike dealt with the rest. Only the leader remained, and Krionoso watched while Simonee went to talk to the now-trembling man.

"Alright! Fine! I give up, don't kill me!" the man called, on his knees.

"Hmm. Where'd all that confidence go, my good friend?" Simonee asked, sneering at him. After a short moment of the Defias' gibbering, Simonee only said, "Fine. Come with me, and stay out of the way."

With that, the group of three made their way to the back of the cave, and out to the mountainside.


	16. Chapter 16: Realization

A/N: Last chapter, besides an epilogue, so prepare for the next story in the series. I'd like to thank all in advance those who've read this to completion, and hope you join me next time for the sequel of "Destiny's Warriors"

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Chapter Sixteen: Realization**

Aeriah sat glumly outside of the entrance to the Deadmines, believing he had failed his leader. It had been hours of searching, and he had nothing to show for it. The swiftly moving breeze displaced the thin layer of snow that was lying on the ground, while the sun seemed dulled by the cool atmosphere. Aeriah, however, wasn't worried about the weather. He was worried about Simonee, and what would happen next, and after that, what he could do to fix it all. Aubs, sitting in a small farmer's cart nearby, noticed his troubled expression and decided to try and raise his spirits.

"He's resourceful. I'm sure he can figure a way out. So, don't worry about him too much," she said, in the most confident voice she could muster.

"Yeah," was all Aeriah could manage in reply. He knew Simonee could get out of most any trouble, but that thought did nothing to alleviate the growing pit in his gut. He wished he could do something, anything, to get into the thick of the action. He stood and kicked at a small snow drift, and then started to pace.

After a few minutes of nothing, Dince called, "Look," pointing to the opposite side of the Dagger Hills. There stood Simonee, Dagerly, and Krionoso. Aeriah rubbed his weary eyes at first, wondering if what his eyes were feeding him were delusions brought on by just being tired, or if the three of them were actually approaching. He removed his fingers from his eyes, and there they were, walking towards them, with a stranger in tow – _'They got the translator, too!' _– and looking triumphant.

Aubs hopped down from the wheelbarrow and ran to the three of them, hugging Simonee tightly after reaching them. Aeriah flashed a wide smile and called to Krionoso and Dagerly, "You just had to steal our thunder, eh?"

"We couldn't let you have all the fun!" teased Krionoso in return. The two groups merged, and started for Stormwind, while Aeriah, Aubs, and Dince tried to piece together what happened.

"So where'd they cart you off to?" asked Dince to Simonee.

"Actually, it was inside the ship. And apparently, their guards there are having some relationship problems." The group laughed, with the exception of the Defias prisoner, and continued on their merry way, making it to the bridged border to Elwynn Forest before nightfall. They set up camp on the Elwynn side, building a fire, laying out bedrolls, and talking all the while. After all was readied, the seven of them – the Defias included – sat around their fledgling fire, and listened while Simonee recounted fully the events of the day. He spoke of the unbearable waiting, being assaulted from behind, his fragmented memories of being dragged to the interior harbor of the caves, and finally, waking up in the cargo hold of the Defias' ship, and the talk he had with his warrior guard.

"We searched everywhere _inside_ the cave. I didn't think to look in the little bay. And dammit, _why_ is there a ship underground?" Aeriah asked to the Defias. The man only gave him a blank stare before answering.

"Well… I don't really know. Van Cleef didn't talk much about it… especially being because of our little plot against Stormwind that you know full well about."

"But, it makes _no_ sense!" Aeriah continued. "You're under at least 10 feet of rock, with no way to get out to sea without actually grounding the ship. So I repeat: it makes _no_ sense!"

Aeriah was puzzled deeply, but decided not to pursue the matter any further. Besides, he was tired after a long night waiting, and a long day walking. The fire was doused, and the six decided on a watch order. Dince drew first watch, while the others crawled into their bedrolls, and into a fit sleep.

* * *

Simonee was roused for his turn by Aubs, and nodded a silent good night as she fell onto her bedroll. The Defias was still awake, and sitting by the fire, looking at the long-dead embers.

"So, why'd you join the Defias, anyway?" Simonee asked.

"It was Van Cleef. He had this certain… charisma and charm. Once he started talking, you just had to believe him."

"But why didn't you leave after he died?"

"I don't know… I suppose it was just that I felt pride enough to try and continue the work. And plus, everyone trusted me, and I didn't want to let the men down."

All Simonee could do was nod, and after the revelation, left the man alone to his thoughts. It was an uneventful watch, and after his time was up, he turned to Aeriah's bedroll and woke him. "Have fun," he whispered, as Aeriah groggily walked his way to the dead fire. Simonee went to sleep on his bedroll, and dreamt of Stormwind.

When morning came, Simonee rose and began to pack the small camp back up. As soon as everyone was awake enough to walk, the seven continued on to Stormwind. The day was uneventful and quiet, and the group reached the city before noon. Some large stones still lingered on the ground, while most were being put back up into place by teams of stonemasons.

"So, was the attack here your doing?" Simonee asked to the Defias.

"No, that was actually just a Horde raid. We had nothing to do with it, although we did watch, and so we sent you the note. Our spy thought you might have believed it was us, and so, here we are."

Simonee grunted and moved past the ruined gates. The statues in the Valley of Heroes still stood, and it was no small miracle, in Simonee's eyes. The great effigies straddled the way as the septet walked through, and into the actual city.

The interior of Stormwind's walls was still in chaos. People of all races ran this way and that, tending to personal matters and ordered tasks alike. Winding their way through the veritable anarchy, Simonee and friends entered the canal system and back to the Cathedral Square. There, they went to speak with Baros Alexston, and with the help of their prisoner, detail the Defias' plans.

"Ah, so they're back to my humble abode yet again. What brings you back, friends?" he asked cordially.

"We've come with information. And with a prisoner," replied Simonee, bowing respectfully.

Alexston took notice of the Defias and nodded. "Well, then, let's see what you've got for me."

The group took turns detailing what happened during the week since last they spoke with the architect. Simonee began, with the conversation between they and Elling Trias, and then with Jergen. Then, he moved on to the Horde's siege on Stormwind, of which Alexston probably already knew. After that were the note and the capture, with the group filling in the details after.

"Seems like you six have been busy. Well, let's hear what this document contains," Alexston said, motioning to the captured Defias. The man nodded and unfolded the parchment carefully.

"Okay, well, wait a minute… I can't believe _I_ didn't know this. The Defias have a noble, and that you know. But, the noble is more important than you know. It's the king of Stormwind. Varian Wrynn."

Everyone was shocked by the revelation of the noble. Even Alexston, who must've had some connections high up was surprised to hear the news. "Well, I suppose that adds a bit of excitement to this little venture. I'm sure you know what I'm going to want of you, so I won't even say. Bring him back safely."


	17. Epilogue

**Destiny's Warriors**

**Epilogue**

The boat left the shore as the high tide rolled in, and set off for the distant land of Kalimdor. The smell of sea pervaded the area, seeping through the wooden planks of the vessel. It would be hours until they landed, and so Simonee decided that it was high time for a rest. He sat on one of the cots provided and rested his head against the wall. He felt as the ship rose and fell with the cresting waves and the rhythm had nearly put him to sleep. The rest of the group was up top, enjoying the view as they left the landmass of the Eastern Kingdoms. Simonee would miss his home continent, but he knew the job he and the group had been contracted for was too important to pass up. The king of Stormwind! Not too many more of these opportunities existed.

The boat rose, the boat plummeted. Simonee was asleep soon after to the sound of sweet sea songs and the smell of the salty ocean breeze. Kalimdor awaited.

* * *

A/N: Well, folks, that's it. The group is off to Kalimdor, and this chapter of the saga closes. Don't miss the sequel! And, as always, don't forget to HAVE FUN and be happy!


End file.
